The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe
by DepressionInTheFlesh
Summary: A student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a young girl, is changed drastically, changing the life of Potions Master Severus Snape so completely. But is this strange girl really as she seems? A terrible secret lies behind her past, but not one that is easily revealed. (RE-POST EXACTLY AS IT WAS BEFORE, NO CHANGES WERE MADE, YOU CAN IGNORE MOST OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTES)
1. Chapter 1

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe **

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall said, her voice carrying through the Great Hall, heralding the beginning of a new era. The crowds grew silent as the small, shy boy stood before them. This was the savior of their world? He looked like a self-conscious bag of bones. Nothing heroic about him. Their faces seemed to fall as one as he stood there with the hat on his head. Minutes passed as the hall grew quieter and quieter. This was the turning point. Everyone knew what house he _should_ be sorted into, however, no one knew if he _would_.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted into the stillness. The hall erupted into cheers from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. The Ravenclaws were quite put out that he hadn't been sorted into their house. The Slytherins just plain hated him. Harry went to sit with his new house and sat next to the red headed boy, Ronald Weasley. They grinned at each other.

"Slythe, Elizabeth…?" Everyone drew quiet again as the girl walked onto the platform. She had long black hair, the tips of her tresses reaching past her knees. Her skirt was long and dragging the floor behind her as she walked. Her school shirt had been made with long sleeves and her jumper had been discarded to only be replaced with a burgundy blazer. Her face was pale through the long bangs that hid her eyes from view. Her mouth was turned down into a frown and she back was stiff and imposed the sense that she would be an absolute prude. Her hands were clenched in tight fists at her side as she sat on the bench, waiting to be sorted. The Sorting Hat was lowered toward her and as it reached about five inches from her head, the hat exploded in a loud voice.

"SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!" the hall was silent. No one, not even the Headmaster, had seen the Sorting Hat sort a child without even being placed on their head. No one even thought it was possible.

Little Elizabeth moved away from the platform, her head held high, showing no emotion whatsoever at being sorted into the house where not a single one came out good and honest.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. If, of course, you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads like I usually have to teach."

Elizabeth was entranced. Not by the dark décor of the dungeon class room, not by the Boy Who Lived who sat just three seats from her, not buy the garish red locks of the boy beside her, and most certainly not by the head of regal blonde hair that was on her right. The entrancing speech of the Potions Master before her was one she would cherish. A pureblood she might not be by birth, but a witch she certainly was. And this witch was thoroughly bewitched, ensnared, and completely in love. She knew right then, she wanted to be a Potions Mistress.

Unfortunately, she was the only one who had actually smiled slightly at the speech. And unfortunately, the Potions Professor took her interest the wrong way.

"Although I highly doubt you will learn anything if you don't feel the need to _pay attention_, Miss Slythe." He said. Elizabeth sat up straighter and didn't take her eyes off the wall ahead of her. The intimidating professor stepped in front of her and she slowly raised her gaze to his.

Severus Snape was not an emotional man. He didn't show the few emotions he did feel. It took him years of practice and working for the Darkest of Lords for him to master the perfectly placed look of aloofness and emotionless calm that the young eleven year old _girl_ before him had. He stared down at her with a glare.

"Miss Slythe, since you are obviously so much better than the rest of the class, please tell us exactly how many Porcupine quills must be used in the Dreamless Sleep potion." He said, confident that the poor girl didn't know the answer to the simple question. A pale hand not two seats away shot into the air. Hermione Granger obviously was trying to get the professor's attention as she waved her hand about, very nearly slapping the insufferable Potter in the face. Elizabeth blinked once, then twice, then smirked in a most regal fashion. One look from the other students and they knew she was in major trouble.

"Five quills are needed, Monsieur." She murmured in a low, French tinted voice. The room quieted. Professor Snape sneered down at the girl.

"So, a little know it all, eh?" he said, scoffing. "And French too. I suppose it was too much to ask for a normal dunderhead class then." He said and turned to resume his lecture. The blonde head of Draco Malfoy turned as he eyed the black haired brilliance to his left. Something was off about her.

"Now, everyone! Let's try it all together! Swish and flick! Wingardium Leviosa!" the room filled with a cacophony of little voices saying the simple levitation spell. Miss Hermione Granger was too busy showing off to her two new friends, Potter and Weasley, to notice as the rest of the class went quiet.

Elizabeth's twenty inch wand was pointed lazily at the small feather as I hovered in midair. She yawned and glanced down at her hand and examined her fingernails as she made small patterns with her wand, the feather following only seconds behind the movements.

"Extraordinary! It seems Miss Slythe has done it! Look everybody! Such control! Extraordinary!" professor Flitwick said in a jovial voice. The room turned its gaze on the small girl, her aloof demeanor cracking as her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

The rest of the first day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not go as planned for little Miss Elizabeth Slythe.

"Transfiguration is a delicate art, a science that requires exactness and imagination. It is the most useful of magic and the most complex. The art of Transfiguration is the art of taking an object and transforming it into a completely different object." McGonagall said, her tone as terse and strict as it was warm and understanding. The class was enraptured. The blackette in the back of the classroom went unnoticed as she fiddled with her quill and parchment, drawing steaming cauldrons and birds with dragon wings.

"The first thing you need to know about plants is that every single one is different… Miss Slythe!"

Elizabeth jerked up from where she was resting her head against the wall, dozing. The students laughed until she glared around with a fury that rivaled the dreaded Potions Master. It was obvious, the know-it-all Slytherin didn't care much for Herbology.

Needless to say, Divination; History of Magic; and Muggle Studies were not high on Elizabeth's list of favorite classes. Care for Magical Creature's however, was a complete disaster. Not only did she frighten the poor birds they were to be studying away just as it was her turn to reach out and feed them a bit of chicken meat and hide, but she also set off a baby Hippogriff into flying away.

"… And thusly, leaving the opponent completely immobilized. This simple spell can be used with the most honest of intents, but many will agree, Stupefy is one of the most common spells for Aurors to use." Professor Quirrel said, in his shaky, small voice. Elizabeth thought he most certainly wasn't cut out to be Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Lunch was probably the best time for Elizabeth. She managed to avoid notice by sitting the closest to the staff table instead of the door, as is expected of first year Slytherins who think everyone outside their house is out to get them. Her face betrayed none of her immense turmoil over the white blonde headed boy beside her and his two cronies. Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe were their names and they were rude, impossible, stubborn, stupid prats, the three of them. Malfoy was the worst, with his superiority complex and his arrogance and his cockiness and his insufferable attitude and his garish hair and his self-centered view and his idiocy and… and… and his being a Malfoy!

Elizabeth decided right then, Draco Malfoy was a powerful ally worthy of being a Slytherin, but he was also a stupid git. She hated him.

The end of the school day was greeted by all quite happily. Some retreated to their dorms, some to their common rooms, some to the Quidditch pitch, and some to the Library for study and reading. Although, none could say they knew where Miss Slythe had gone. She had disappeared once the final bell rang. And it was with great shock and wonder that two seventh year Gryffindors found her, sitting in the Potions class room examining the different cauldrons lining the desks. They immediately left to find the professor of the dungeons. When Professor Snape burst into the room, he stopped dead. The insolent chit that had snuck into his class room wasn't playing a prank, but looking at his equipment. She turned abruptly, her hands full of parchment and quill, sketches of the cauldrons on the paper. He looked between her face and the rest of the room, making sure nothing was missing. The only thing that seemed different was the large cauldron she stood next to was now tipped over, knocked by her surprised jump. He sneered at her.

"Miss Slythe, what are you doing in here? Should you not be playing with your little friends?" he asked sarcastically. She didn't flinch as he expected.

"I have no friends, as you say, Professor. I'd rather learn more about brewing and Potions in general. I want to know more, Monsieur." She said, not looking in the least ashamed. He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

"Save your know-it-all self for class, Miss Slythe. Now be off with you." He said. She looked angered but said nothing, simply set down the parchment and quill and left quietly. He glanced at the pictures and scoffed, taking the parchment and folding it neatly before putting it in his desk drawer.

By the end of the year, Elizabeth had integrated herself into the lives of every professor, and half the Slytherin student body. The seventh years in her house had a healthy respect for the young girl, and half of the other years did as well. The only ones who did not think she was worthy of being a Slytherin were, in fact, Malfoy and his posse. Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson did everything in their power to make her life an eternal misery. However, after the incident in the potions classroom, Professor Snape had an innate need to protect the young girl from her classmates, though did not hesitate to torment her himself.

Year after year, the girl stood against the tides, forcing Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins alike to acknowledge that Hermione Granger had competition for Brightest Witch of her Age.

Now that you know her backstory, let us skip to the present time. At this very moment, Miss Elizabeth Slythe was in a particularly vigorous Potions class. Seated next to The Boy Who Lived himself, she was not happy, though the joy that Potions brought her was not all gone.

"Don't add that in yet, Potter, or you will melt the cauldron!" she hissed under her breath, her accent making the words all the more menacing. She grabbed the boy's hand to keep him from pouring the dragon tears into the cauldron. He glanced quickly at her and put the jar down. He stared as she began mixing the dragon tears with the crushed ginger roots before adding the concoction into the potion.

"These are meant to be put in at the same time, but mixing them together first adds the potency. If you had added the dragon tears before the ginger roots, then the entire potion would look absolutely beautiful, but do absolutely nothing." She said. Harry nodded before gazing at her longingly when he thought she wasn't looking. The look did not go unnoticed, however, by the recipient or the professor.

"Mr. Potter, if you want to ogle Miss Slythe, then feel free to do so outside of my class. However, as this potion is complex and deserves your full attention, please keep your unhealthy infatuation away from it, lest the potent explosion of your mistake kill us all." Professor Snape said. Harry jumped and looked around the room, blushing as snickers came from both Gryffindors and Slytherins. Elizabeth paid no mind and continued stirring her potion. She glanced up and waved the professor over to her table.

"Monsieur, this potion looks like it should be ready, but the timer has not gone off yet. I am afraid if I take it off the heat to cool it will not work, but if I leave it on and it really is ready now, it will overheat and melt the cauldron…" her words trailed off as the stern professor made his way to her. He dipped a ladle into the potion and held it toward Harry.

"Mr. Potter, please test this potion for our resident Slythe." He said. Harry gulped but nodded. He took the ladle and took a sip before coughing loudly. Elizabeth sat forward, her hand absentmindedly stirring the potion in her cauldron but her eyes fixed on the boy's face. Harry blushed at her examinations but then his eyes rolled back in his head and he laughed loudly, startling most of the students. He started spouting nonsense before falling face first onto the table. Elizabeth pouted.

"A few more minutes then, Professor, as it did not last more than a few second?" she asked. The older man nodded and set the ladle down.

"Well done, Miss Slythe. You were able to recognize the potential of a nearly finished potion but still wanted to test it. That is the mark of a true Potions Master, or in your case Mistress." He said. Elizabeth resisted the urge to grin at him and nodded her thanks, continuing to survey the room while stirring. Her eyes followed her favorite professor as he sat at his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a bit of parchment. He looked at it as if reading something before putting it down and looking over the class. Their eyes locked and they watched each other for a moment before the sound of Elizabeth's wand spouting her timer's end interrupted the moment. She jerked back and took the cauldron off the heat, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach. She bottled her potion warm, placing a heating charm on the bottle to keep the potion the same temperature, before letting the rest cool and bottling it cold. She stood and placed both phials on her professor's desk and going back to her seat beside the infuriating Harry Potter. She sat down regally to await the end of class, fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. She sat and watched her professor move languidly across the room with keen eyes, averting disasters from both houses. She watched him berate the fool Longbottom and held in her smile. Only he could insult so fluidly and intelligently that you wouldn't know you're being insulted until far too late. The stupid Longbottom boy preened as the professor spoke, but he withered once his partner, Granger, explained to him the man's words. Elizabeth smirked.

"What's so funny?" Harry whispered from next to her. His eyes glued to her even as she noted the potion in his cauldron boiling into a complete mess of a Mentality Potion. She smirked at him and nodded toward their professor.

"I'll need to take lessons from him. I'm good at tearing people down, but not half as good or eloquent as he." She said before turning away from the boy's angered face. She rolled her eyes inwardly. Stupid boy thought she was nice? Ha, what a laugh.

"Mr. Potter! Your potion!" Professor Snape's booming voice resounded through the room. Harry turned back to his potion just in time to lean over it and catch the entirety of the boiling mess on his person. The room erupted into laughter as he cried out in surprise and pain and even Elizabeth smirked a bit as she watched his try to clean his precious glasses with his soiled jumper. Professor Snape sent him with Hermione to the Hospital Wing and turned on the still smirking Elizabeth.

"Miss Slythe, you knew all too well that Mr. Potter's potion would explode if it boiled like that for too long. Why did you not do something to stop it, like you did when he foolishly tried to add the dragon tears too soon?" he asked. The room fell silent, waiting to hear Elizabeth admit she hadn't noticed the mistake for once. She only blinked at the looming man and shrugged.

"Harry Potter is a child with the attention span of a peanut. I figured he could use a hard learned lesson. Besides, if he had added the dragons tears, the explosion could have been deadly or extremely dangerous to all in the immediate vicinity. I knew if the potion over boiled, all that would happen would be a very large but harmless mess to clean up, which is easy with a quick vanishing charm. No harm done to the classroom or the stupid class or the precious Boy Who Lived. No harm done to me either, so it was of little concern to myself. And to top it off, it was amusing." She replied. The entire room was dead silent. Snape smirked down at her.

"Very well put, Miss Slythe. Ten points to Slytherin for planning ahead and self-preservation, followed up by a three hour detention with me after dinner this evening. I would advise against being late, Miss Slythe." He said with a glare. She blinked and smirked up at him playfully.

"So mote it be, Monsieur." She said. He stalked away from her and she leaned back in her chair to rest for the remainder of class. A hard glare was sent her way by the idiot redhead friend of Potter's, Ron Weasley, and an approving smirk was received from the idiot blonde enemy of Potter, Draco Malfoy. She accepted both with good grace, but gave Weasley as good as she got and better beside.

In the Great Hall, the Birds, the Lions, the Snakes, and the Badgers all were quite animated. Given that the day was a Friday and the very next day was a Hogsmeade weekend. Elizabeth looked around the room from her seat, closest to the Head table, and sighed.

"Being a stick in the mud as always, French Fry." Malfoy taunted from his seat four down from hers. Elizabeth stared at him. The nick name was old and given to her by one of the few Muggleborn Slytherins. She hissed at the blonde menace and turned her attention to Parkinson.

"Miss Parkinson, would you be so kind as to pass me the mashed turnip salad bowl that is beside you?" she asked civilly. Parkinson was a fool who was all too predictable. She fell right into the plan. Pansy snickered.

"Here you go, Slythe!" she said and levitated the bowl of salad over Elizabeth's head. It dropped, covering the poor girl in mashed turnips and salad leaves. The entire room grew quiet. Then a thunderous voice boomed through the entire hall even as Elizabeth opened her mouth to mutter a cleansing spell and a quick jinx at Pansy.

"MISS PARKINSON!" the stunned girl turned to face her Head of House. Severus Snape was many things, and terrifying is one of them. He loomed above the terrified girl with a look of outrage on his face.

"How DARE you do such a thing to your fellow Slytherin! And in front of the entire school no less! I have half a mind to deduct a hundred points from you this day, Parkinson, and I would too if Miss Slythe was not an innocent party and would suffer as well. You should be ashamed of such forth right behavior! Detention, tomorrow evening, with Filch, and NO Hogsmeade!" he yelled, his voice booming throughout the hall. The entire room stared wide eyed at the furious professor and the Slytherin girls. Then Elizabeth came to her senses and Vanished the mess from her person. She stood up and bowed low to her professor, who stared at her in hidden confusion.

"Merci, Monsieur le professeur. Merci beaucoup. Je vous remercie de votre aide. J'ai hâte à notre séance de la détention ce soir. " She said. Then she walked steadily from the hall, leaving a silence in her wake that sent shivers down Headmaster Dumbledore's spine. Snape stared after the black haired girl as she left and then turned his gaze back to Parkinson.

"Do not ever let me catch you doing something so stupid ever again, Miss Parkinson, or the consequences will be dire." He said and stalked out of the room. He thought back to the girls words and shook his head. How could anyone look forward to detention with him? And why did she appreciate him stepping in and probably humiliating her more?

When he reached his classroom, the girl that inhabited his thoughts was already there, her hair forming a long black curtain around her so he could not see her face. He walked up behind, her, expecting to see her crying, but instead he saw he sketching little cauldrons.

"Bonjour, Miss Slythe." He said. She raised her head and handed him the parchment without a word.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Snape." She replied. He smirked and put the parchment in his drawer.

"You will begin your detention with brewing several batches of Pepper-Up Potions for the Hospital Wing." He said and turned away to begin grading as she did as she was told.

An hour later found the professor examining the four batches of Pepper-Ups that were provided. He nodded in approval. He turned and his breath caught in his throat. Elizabeth Slythe, the Know-It-All Slytherin, the Blackette Beauty, the Slytherin Snake Princess, was fast asleep in a corner using her bundled up robes as a pillow, her hand curled into a tight fist in front of her face, her entire body curled into a small ball as if to make a smaller target. She snored softly, cutely even, with such a peaceful look on her usually hard and emotionless face, he did not have the heart to wake her. Snape sighed and picked up the sleeping girl bridal style, smiling gently as her hands immediately wrapped themselves in his robes as if to hold him to her. He levitated her discarded robes over her as a blanket and made his way through the dungeons to the Slytherin Dorms. He spoke the password and stepped through the portrait hole into the common room. Only a few seventh years and a couple third years were still up and he realized how late he actually kept her in detention. He glowered at them and carried the young girl into the girls' dorms. He went to the dorm he knew she shared with Parkinson and two others and opened the door. The three girls turned with sneers to face who they assumed was their roommate. But the looks turned to shock as the Potions Master walked in with a dead-to-the-world Elizabeth. He narrowed his eyes at them and surveyed the room. It was obvious which bed was Elizabeth's as it was the only one made with the curtains neatly tide instead of hanging limply. It was also bereft of any personal items such as make up cases or photos or magazines. The only things that decorated the bed were scattered sketches of different cauldrons or Potions notes a rather large collection of Potions texts. He levitated the books and papers into a neat pile on her bed-stand and gently laid the young girl down on the bed.

He pulled the comforter back and up to her chin to keep her warm and set her robes aside. He glared at the other girls when he noticed the Blocking charms placed over the bed, designed to block alarms set to wake her up. He released the charms and scowled at the girls as he left. He threw one last glance at the sleeping Slythe before shutting the door quietly as to not wake her. He made his way down the steps and into the common room.

Draco Malfoy stared at his godfather in shock. Had he just carried Elizabeth Slythe to bed?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. This is my first Harry Potter fic, so be nice…? Review please! They brighten my days!**

**DITF**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

"Did you hear? Slythe got knocked unconscious by Snape in detention the other night!"

"Hey, have you heard? Slythe and Snape fought in detention!"

"What are the odds? Slythe has a back bone!"

"Snape hit Slythe in detention!"

"Slythe and Snape are sleeping together!"

"I heard Slythe gives Snape head to get all those good grades. Did you know she got an O on her last essay?"

"This is Slythe we're talking about, mate, she couldn't give a good hand job without screwing up!"

"But she always gets good grades in Potions!"

"So does Granger!"

"Yeah but she gets good grades in everything! Unless she is sleeping with every professor, she is really smart."

"Explain Hooch."

"Okay I'll score you that."

The rumors were flying faster than a golden snitch on the Quidditch field. Snape tried his best to glare at everyone equally, but he took his time with the ones saying he had defiled Miss Slythe's honor. To think they believed he would sleep with a student! How ignorant.

Elizabeth did not show up at breakfast that morning. Nor did he see her at lunch. By the time the third year Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class rolled by, he expected to see her glaring at everything that moved, as he was. But she did not show up to the class. That got him worried. Slythe, no matter how ill she may have been, never missed a Potions class. He even found her in a corner taking notes one day when she was supposed to be in the Hospital Wing after a particularly nasty hex from one of the older Gryffindor students. He scanned the room several times, as if expecting to see her in a shadowed corner with a parchment and quill, taking notes and drawing cauldrons. There was no sign of her.

Come dinner, he was obscenely worried. He had not realized how much he missed have her stick her nose into every lecture he gave, or seeing her lounging in her chair or sketching on parchment at her desk after a particularly easy potion that the rest of the class was having trouble with. He had not realized that she was indeed his favorite student. He sat in his chair at the Head Table and pushed around his food, scanning the room over and over absentmindedly. He sat up straight as the doors to the Hall opened with a low whine, as if the castle itself was announcing the late arrival. In walked little Miss Slythe, her head bowed and her posture, for once, slumped with fatigue and her entire being shaking. She looked ill, even from his vantage point. She looked tortured even. Her eyes were sunken in and her thin frame was obscenely so. But she was taller. She was much taller than a thirteen year old should be.

Elizabeth raised her head and everyone saw the tears on her cheeks. Snape stood quickly along with the rest of the staff.

"Help… me…" was the only thing the poor girl managed to get out before she collapsed.

Elizabeth groaned and shifted. The darkness of her mind was haunting and oppressing, though she welcomed it easily. It was better than the heavy lights in the Potion's classroom. Then memories flooded back. Waking up feeling ill, a man in black robes with a skull mask stepping into her dorm room while everyone was asleep, pain, silence, trying to call out for help, but nothing coming out, lots and lots of pain, strange words spoken in a strange language, bones creaking, muscles stretching, body growing, feeling weak and tired, crying (when was the last time she cried?), screaming silently, walking to the Great Hall, fighting to speak, asking for help, collapsing into nothingness, warm arms and comforting words, soft hands on her forehead, nothing, always nothing. She sat up and looked around her. She was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She looked out the window and gasped. She was going to be late for Potions. Professor Snape would not be pleased. She stood and ran, ignoring Madam Pomfry's sudden appearance and calls to stay. She ran through the halls and down to the dungeons, her legs carrying her quicker than she remembered.

She ran through the open doors and panted before taking her seat in the back, since she was not supposed to be there anyway. Professor Snape billowed into the room and scanned it with his eyes. When his eyes landed on her, they widened. She held back a confused look and raised an eyebrow. He glowered at the rest of the class.

"Today's classes have been canceled. Leave. NOW!" he bellowed. The students rushed out, grateful to be spared another horrendous class with the Bat of the Dungeons that day. Elizabeth rose as well, but was stopped by the doors swinging shut and locking. She turned to see her favorite Professor standing over her. Was it her imagination or did he seem shorter, as if she had grown?

"Miss Slythe, why are you here? You should be in the Hospital Wing, not gallivanting around the castle, interrupting my classes." He said. Elizabeth looked down.

"I did not wish to disappoint you by missing your class, Monsieur." She said. He shook his head.

"Miss Slythe, you have been unconscious for seven days." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders as if to steady her. She sucked in a breath, just as Madam Pomfry and the Headmaster walked through the door. They stared on as Elizabeth stared hyperventilating.

"I missed all those classes? J'ai raté les sept jours suivant les classes? Comment aurais-je pu manquer que de nombreuses classes! Qu'en est-il mes notes? Ils vont sûrement souffrir! Pourquoi étais-je inconscient? Qu'est-il arrivé à moi? Oh, professeur, ce qui s'est passé pour moi?" (I missed seven days of classes? How could I have missed that many classes?! What about my grades? They will surely suffer! Why was I unconscious? What happened to me? Oh, professor, what has happened to me?) She said, reverting to her native tongue.

Professor Snape shook her gently and knocked her chin with his knuckle.

"Miss Slythe, we do not know what has happened to you as of right now, but it seems you have… aged… several years. Ten to be exact. You are now twenty three years of age, in body. The shock of the sudden growth was the reason you were unconscious. Right now, we don't know who did this to you, if it was a student they will be found and punished-"

"I don't care about who did this to me! If I have truly aged, can I be cured? Is there a way, a spell, incantation; is there a potion to turn me normal again? I refuse to be a twenty three year old woman with the mind of a child!" she yelled back, finally losing her cool over something. Pain could not describe the expression she gave him and he felt an immense amount of pity, though he squashed it hurriedly.

"There is no cure as far as we know, but we will search for it. Though if I were you, Elizabeth, I would be more worried about the caster of the curse more than your mind potency. In my personal opinion, I believe you were always this age, just in a girl's body." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. She turned and raised a hand as if to strike her Headmaster.

"Vous peut-être raison, Monsieur le Directeur, mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais simplement se coucher et mourir, faute d'une expression plus appropriée. Je vais trouver un remède, si ça me tue." (You may be right, Headmaster, but that doesn't mean I will simply lay down and die, for lack of a more suitable expression. I will find a cure, if it kills me.)

The only adult who understood a word of what she just said sighed and turned her back to face him.

"Nous vous trouverons un remède, Miss Slythe, mais vous devez vous soucier de votre bien-être, plus que votre état d'esprit." (We will find you a cure, Miss Slythe, but you must worry about your welfare, more so than your mindset.) Snape said, his voice low as he spoke the language she grew up with. She visibly relaxed at the familiar tone of French and nodded.

"Merci, professeur." (Thank you, professor.) she sighed. He nodded and pushed her toward Poppy.

"Get some rest, mon cher, and we will start looking for the cure tomorrow, once you have been caught up in my classes, and the other students are informed of what has happened, a censored version of course." He said, sneering. She smiled at the thought of catching up to her peers and nodded.

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur." She murmured before being wrapped in the Medic-Witch's arms and taken back to the Hospital Wing. Snape sighed.

"It's going to be a long year, Albus, I can feel it in my bones." He muttered to his Headmaster and friend before leaving to research a cure in his study.

Dumbledore watched as the two parties went in opposite directions. It would seem someone was out to get their little Slythe. He would need to do a bit of research of his own to find out who had made it through the school's wards.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Three days had passed and the Headmaster was no closer to finding a hole in the wards, and the resident Potions Master was no closer to finding a cure. Classes went on as usual, but without Elizabeth. She refused to go to any classes, preferring to study under the professors directly in private lessons. The staff soon realized that when she was not merely looked over as a student, she was quite brilliant. And when spoken to directly, she exceled even faster than normal. Each professor reported that the young Miss Slythe was an absolute genius, even more so the Miss Granger. The Headmaster then decided that the private lessons would continue and Miss Slythe would be moved from the Hospital Wing to a private room of her choosing. Not surprisingly, she chose a room not far from the Potions classroom, but far enough for comfort from the Slytherin dorms. Her portrait guardian was a large portrait of a boiling cauldron with a faceless being stirring it endlessly. She chose it especially, after having been given a choice.

The other students refrained from mocking her, though they did not stop glaring at her for unknown reasons.

"Jealousy," Poppy Pomfry said when Elizabeth brought it up one day, "can make many people do things they wouldn't normally do. Like glare at you."

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head as she walked into the Potions classroom for her lesson.

"Jealousy my bloody arse." She muttered. During her time in Britain, she had picked up on the strange lingo, though she was not quite as fluent in hearing it as speaking it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Snape clearing his throat. He looked at her expectantly.

"Sit." He said simply. Elizabeth fought a smirk. _Bad mood, professor? Join the bloody club._

She sat down at her usual desk and crossed her legs under the table. She was aware of how difficult these lessons could be and was mentally prepared for anything he would throw at her.

"You will be brewing a Draught of Living Death with me today." He said.

Prepared for anything it seemed, but that. She blinked a few times and then opened and closed her mouth.

"Now, Slythe." He snarled, his mood worsening quickly. She hurriedly stood and made her way to the Potions stores. She picked the ingredients quickly and moved elegantly toward her desk, only to be stopped by a harsh voice.

"You are to be using the labs in the back of the room, as this potion is advanced and complex." He hissed. She immediately made her way to the large labs behind his desk and set to work preparing the ingredients. He walked up behind her and instructed her every move with harsh words and snarled comments. His anger, it seemed, was extensive, but she did not comment, fearing a punishment for cheek. He glared at her with malice in his eyes before yelling at her about how ignorant she was when she made the smallest mistake. She took it in stride and that just made him madder.

_Why is she not yelling back at me, or crying, or something? Is she deaf as well as dumb?_ He wondered. His thoughts were interrupted by the Potion alarms dinging out that the potion was ready. He watched her take it off the flame and set the cauldron on the table to cool. He watched her bottle a sample hot and bottle a sample cold as she had always done. He wondered briefly why she insisted on doing it. But he pushed the thoughts aside.

"Leave, Slythe." He hissed. He watched her moved toward her things and pick up her bag. She turned to him just before she left the room and he watched in awe as Elizabeth bloody Slythe smiled for the first time. At _him_.

"Happy birthday, Professor Snape." She said and disappeared out the door. He sat back in his chair and stared at the empty doorway. How did she know it was his birthday?

Elizabeth ran down the corridors, searching for a little nook to step into. She breathed heavily.

"What was I thinking? Wishing him a happy birthday! If he was in such a terrible mood all day because it was his birthday, why did I bring it up!" she hissed to herself as she stepped into an empty classroom. She placed a hand over her heart as it beat wildly.

"What is wrong with me? I've never felt this much ever…" she muttered.

Two days had passed and it was once again a Hogsmeade weekend. Elizabeth stood at the entrance to Hogsmeade while the professors on watch kept the children in check. She walked slowly through the thick crowds and into a small book shop. She walked through the aisles with a slight smile, feeling the spines of the old books as she did so. She stopped at a very old Potions text and slid it off the shelf. She paged through it with a joy in her that no one could match.

"Such passion for potions should not be wasted. Are you planning on doing something with it, madam?" a silky voice murmured behind her. She turned quickly, hand reaching to her waist where her wand was holstered. None other than an older version of Draco Malfoy stood before her. She eyed him before letting a smile grace her lips.

"I plan to, Monsieur." She said. The man smirked and she watched his hand slide up a long black cane to rest on the silver serpent's head. Ruby eyes gleamed at her from the silver bust. She raised her eyes to his and he smirked down at her, bowing slightly and holding out a hand.

"Lucius Malfoy, at your service." He said with a flourish. Elizabeth placed her hand delicately in his and made a small curtsy to him.

"Elizabeth." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Am I unworthy of knowing your sire name, miss Elizabeth?" he asked. Elizabeth smirked up at him and turned, her long black tresses whipping him lightly enough to be harmless, but heavily enough to be seductive and fair.

"Not unworthy, Monsieur Malfoy, just unnecessarily asking. I did not require your sire name, though with your hair I couldn't have guessed wrong, and you do not require my own." She said and walked a bit down the aisle. She paused at a thick book with a strange name and pulled it off the shelf. Lucius followed with a smirk.

"You know, you remind me of my son, Draco." He said. Elizabeth stiffened and glanced at him. She knew how it would look but she was reluctant to drop the pleasant act of belonging. She pressed on.

"Oh? Your son?" she asked. He nodded. She bit her lip and turned away, still holding the books.

"You are as clever with come backs as he is, my dear." He said silkily. She glanced back at him and graced him with a smile.

"You, Monsieur, are full of flattery and Slytherin guile." She said. He chuckled darkly and she felt a hand slide through her hair. She suppressed a shiver.

"I can show you just how Slytherin I can be, mon cher." He murmured. She hesitated and shook her head.

"Actually, Monsieur Lucius, I must be on my way now. I am… meeting a friend at… the Leaky Cauldron. In fact I'm a bit late as it is…" she said and hurried to pay for the books. She glanced back at him as he watched her leave the store.

_Far too close for comfort…_ She thought as she walked toward the building where the teachers were. She slipped inside unnoticed and made her way to a back table. She sat down and sighed as she leaned back to survey the area. She stiffened when she saw three seventh year Gryffindor student walk in and start over toward her. So far, there had been no actual acts against her of her safety, but there was only a matter of time before someone tried something. It had seemed her time had run out.

"Hey, Lizard Breath, what are you doing here? Aren't you a bit old for Hogsmeade weekends?" one boy asked. His two friends laughed. She looked down.

"One is never too old to enjoy good company. However, I find myself boring of you three." She hissed back at them. They glared at her.

"You really shouldn't be here, Slythe! You should have stayed in a coma! We know the truth! You're sleeping with Professor Snape and he made you older so he wouldn't have to worry about laws!" the tallest Gryffin growled. Elizabeth stood up, knocking her chair back with a bang, causing the entire room to turn and stare.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, insolente garnement, or I will cut it out and feed it to Hagrid's pets!" she hissed in a tone that made the three boys shiver. They took a step back as she loomed over them, danger in her eyes.

"Professeur Snape and I are not nor will we ever be sleeping together. You are a foolish little gosse for even entertaining the thought." She turned and stalked away from the three children, leaving the building in a huff. She turned and started making her way back to the castle before a hand reached over and caught her shoulder. She turned, ready to yell at the boys, when she came face to face with none other than Professor McGonagall. She closed her mouth and looked down, her lower lip wobbling. She had put on a brave face for the crowds, but the harsh words had hurt her. She was suddenly engulfed in the older witch's long robes, being hugged as they Apparated to the school gates. Elizabeth broke into tears as the events of the past weeks caught up with her.

"Why don't we go inside, and I will have the house elves bring us some hot chocolate…" McGonagall said, pushing Elizabeth through the gates. They walked in silence as Elizabeth tried to get control of herself. She had never been so emotional in her entire life. It just wasn't like her to suddenly brake down into tears over a petty insult. She prided herself on her retorts and her ability to turn the other cheek when in a verbal battle. She had never cried so openly in her life. When they reached McGonagall's courters, the professor stepped into a different room and came back a few minutes later with a tray of hot chocolate and Poppy Pomfry in tow. Poppy sat beside Elizabeth and hugged her gently.

"Shush, child, it'll be alright… you will be just fine, I promise." She murmured. The consolation of the two women was enough to stem the flow of tears, but not enough to halt the dull ache of her peer's obvious hatred. Whether she was a Slytherin or not, she knew she wouldn't have been liked. She just wasn't very likeable. But as she looked at the two older witches, drinking hot cocoa and making jokes at Neville Longbottom's expense, she realized, for the first time in her life, she had _friends_.

"Mes amis." She said and smiled. "My friends."

End.

**A/N: okay so here is chapter two. I hope you liked it. Oh and here are the translations that aren't shown directly after the words were said.**

**Mon cher: my dear.**

**Grosse: brat**

**Insolente garnement: insolent whelp**

**Mes amis: my friends**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**DITF**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

The next Monday saw Elizabeth walking toward the Great Hall for breakfast, her head held high against the whispers of the children in the halls. She walked through the doors and paused. This would be the first time she had eaten in the hall since she was cursed. Where would she go? Should she sit at the Slytherin table? Should she ask a professor a question to make it seem like she had a purpose there and then leave? Her thought were interrupted by a small hand taking hers. She looked up as Poppy lead her by the hand to the staff table. She was pulled into a chair between Poppy and an empty seat.

"You will be sitting up here until we find a cure, my dear." The Headmaster said from his seat two down from Elizabeth. She smiled at him, getting several shocked looks from the staff and turned to Poppy.

"Madame Pomfry, will we be studying the healing arts before or after the noon time meal today?" she asked, reaching for a cup of tea and stirring in two spoons of honey. Poppy smiled.

"I was thinking we could work on Fracture spells today, after lunch. You will need your strength for them. They can be very difficult. And please, call me Poppy." She said, before turning to ask the Headmaster a question. Elizabeth turned back and sipped her tea before starting on a pile of eggs. The chair next to her creaked and she turned to look at her favorite professor.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Snape! Comment êtes-vous cette belle journée?" (Good morning, Mister Snape! how are you this morning?) she asked. He looked down at her and sneered slightly.

"Un matin bonne, Miss Slythe, est dans les yeux du spectateur, il semblerait. Je ne suis pas impatient encore un autre jour de imbéciles enseignement." (A good morning, Miss Slythe, is in the eyes of the beholder, it would seem. I am not looking forward to yet another day of teaching imbeciles.) he replied in a harsh tone. She merely laughed pleasantly.

"Vous ne regarderez plus jamais de l'avant à l'enseignement des imbéciles, professeur." (You never look forward to teaching imbeciles, Professor.) she said happily. He stared at her. He did not show it, but he was surprised. She was laughing _with_ him, she was joking with him even! He shook his head in wonderment and turned from her.

"You are indeed an enigma, Miss Slythe." He muttered before making his coffee. She smiled and turned back to her tea and eggs.

"The feeling is mutual, Monsieur." She replied. He glanced at her but said nothing more.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Elizabeth watched the birds flying overhead as she sat on a windowsill, her chin resting on her fist. Her robes were bundled around her knees and her body was curled in on itself, as if to keep warm. The sunlight filtered through the window merrily, heating her face pleasantly. Birds squawked loudly as they flew in the air and she gazed out over the lake with tired eyes. She had been studying with her professors all day, her body sore from Hooch and her harsh flying lessons.

Elizabeth sighed as she watched the sky move, clouds lining the sun like cotton blanket. Her thoughts drifted to the dreadful Potions lesson she had had. She had exploded her first cauldron, but only because Professor Snape started yelling at her for no apparent reason, calling her dreadful names and insulting her. She had been so surprised her hand slipped and she dropped an entire Moonbeam Flower into the potion. Snape had grabbed her and spun her out of the way before the explosion could hit her.

_Flashback_

"_You are a stupid little girl who couldn't tie her own shoelaces if one of your professors didn't tell you how! You think you are so smart and clever but all you are is a stupid, dunderheaded, bloody chit!"_

_Elizabeth stared at her favorite professor who had exploded when she asked him a simple question about his day. Her muscles went slack with shock and the small blue flower she was holding fell daintily into the boiling potion. Snape's eyes widened and he grabbed her arm, spinning her until his back was to the potion and her face was buried in his neck. The cauldron exploded with a loud, resounding bang, splattering the potion over the table and wall. Elizabeth squeaked, but Snape did not move until he was sure the potion would not explode again. He turned, Vanishing the mess and glared heatedly at her. _

"_Dismissed, you stupid girl." He snarled and she all but ran from the classroom._

_End of flashback._

  
She had forgotten her bag and books, but there was no way she would go back for them while he was in such a mood. She did not know what had set him off, but she refused to care. She sighed as the sun set and stood to make her way back to her rooms. She groaned as her joints protested from being in the same position for so long. She cracked her neck and sighed. She turned and started toward the dungeons.

She paused as she passed the Potions classroom and looked in. her bag was still where it was before she had left. She looked down the hall toward her professor's room and then toward the Slytherin dorms. She crept into the classroom and moved silently toward her bag. She had just reached to grab it when a piece of parchment on the normally net desk caught her attention. She moved to her teacher's desk and looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw the parchment he had confiscated from her the first night he caught her alone in the Potions classroom. The sketches were smudged, but still there perfectly clear. She picked up the parchment and saw that underneath it, was the second piece he had taken from her. She rifled through the pile of parchment and saw every sketch he had confiscated over her time at Hogwarts. She shook her head in amazement. What had possessed her solemn, brooding, dark professor to keep all her childish drawing of cauldrons? They weren't even that good! She put the parchments back the way she had found them and went back to her bag. She had just picked it up when the doors burst wide open and the Potions Master stalked into the room. Elizabeth jumped.

"Once again, Miss Slythe, I find you here after hours. Perhaps you wish to blow up the rest of my cauldrons?" he hissed. She gulped.

"No, Professor, I was not here for your cauldrons… I merely came back for my bag. In my haste to leave you this afternoon, I completely forgot about it. And I feared returning for it, lest I raise your anger more than I had already…" she said, her voice meek and timid, strange for her. Snape glared at her.

"If the bag is yours, then you should have come for it. My moods, be damned. Now leave." He hissed. She nodded and threw a quick curtsy before hastily walking out of the room. She walked to her room and murmured the password, aware that the looming professor was watching her from the classroom doorway. She hurriedly walked into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Why oh why did I have to go back for my damned bag?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next morning, Snape was early to breakfast, reluctant to recognize the reason why. He sat down and picked at his food until the end of the morning meal. Slythe had not showed up to breakfast that day.

_You probably terrified the girl, Severus; of course she wouldn't come to bloody breakfast!_ He thought as he bad temperedly stalked down the halls to his classroom. He paused when he heard a dull thud. Hi spy side kicked in and he melted into a shadow, listening. There was another dull thud. Then another. _Then another._

He moved toward the sound and froze at what he saw. In the abandoned corridor, Elizabeth Slythe was sitting with her back to the wall, parchment and quill beside her, hitting her head repeatedly against the cold stone wall. He inwardly winced when he heard a wet sound. It seemed she had been doing it for a while, as the back of her head seemed wet. He walked into the corridor and she blearily looked up at him. He noticed her eyes were dull and tired and he sighed.

"Miss Slythe, twenty points from Slytherin for blatant self-abuse and loitering in hallways." He said, roughly hauling her to her feet. She slumped against him and he looked down, ready to shout. Then he saw her back. It was torn to shreds, rivulets of flesh hanging from her back like grotesque ribbons. He inwardly blanched at the site of her spine poking out of the bloodied mess of flesh and ripped muscle. He looked at her face, pained with tears streaming down her pale cheeks, and wrapped his hands gently around her arms.

"Who did this to you, Miss Slythe?" he asked, his voice low but it showed his anger.

"I don't remember…. I tried remembering…. They did something… I can't remember anything since I woke up this morning…" she said, her voice hoarse and he cursed himself for a fool. No one would do such a thing and leave evidence against them. But no mere first or third year knew such memory spells. He quickly cast a strong levitation charm on the girl so he could take her to the Hospital Wing without further injuring her. He quickly made his way through abandoned passages and corridors to avoid being seen, sending a Patronus to the Headmaster to let him know what had happened and that he would miss his first class.

It took only a few moments to get the girl to the Hospital Wing and he yelled for Poppy the instant he was in. she came rushing in and gasped at the sight that greeted her. Then she went into Healer mode, barking out quick instructions to the Potions Master. Severus backed off and let the witch work, but did as he was told.

What seemed like days later but was only an hour or so, Poppy stepped back to examine her work.

"She had a minor concussion, head injuries, and her entire back was torn apart. What happened to her?" she asked. Severus shook his head.

"I know not, Poppy. I found her in an abandoned corridor, repeatedly banging her head against the wall. I deducted points and pulled her up, and saw her back. I came as soon as I could. When I inquired as to who did the deed, she told me she does not remember. I suspect a strong memory charm, as she could not remember anything since she woke this morning." He replied. The two shared a look before he hastily bid her a good day and left to return to his dungeons. He had classes to attend to. And perhaps he could flush out the attacker as well.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It took two days for Elizabeth to come back from the pleasant unconsciousness that she had slipped into sometime during the journey from the corridor to the Hospital Wing. She blinked and winced at the bright light and high pitched ringing. She turned her head and stared at the young boy who used to be her age. Harry looked down at her and smiled winningly. She resisted a sneer.

"Elizabeth! You're alright! Well, Madam Pomfry said you would be, but I just couldn't believe it until I saw it myself, you know? How are you feeling? Do you need anything? You look in pain. Should I get Madam Pomfry? She is just in the-"

"Shut up, you petulant boy. Your mouth runs miles a minute. My head hurts terribly and I have an annoying ringing in my ears, but all of that is nothing compared to your insistent dunderheaded gibberish!" she hissed weakly, but with enough malice to rival Professor Snape himself. Harry shrank under her harsh words and she felt a pang of regret. _He was only asking if I was alright. There was no need to be so harsh to him…_ she thought. She sighed and placed a hand on the young child's cheek.

"I apologize, Harry.., I shouldn't have snapped. I feel fine, compared to how I felt before Professor Snape found me, but other than that, there is nothing a good sleep will not fix. I will be right as rain in no time, and you and your silly Gryffindor friends can make mock of me as you do." She said and smiled playfully at him. Harry's face turned a deep shade of red. Elizabeth had never smiled like _that_ at him before. He looked down and fiddled with his shirt.

"_I_ don't make mock of you, Elizabeth… Ron does, but it's all in good fun. He never means anything, I promise. If he did, I'd box his lights out." He said. Elizabeth smiled and patted his cheek as if he was a precious cat.

"I know, Harry. But everyone makes mock of me, even the professors. You are not the first, I promise, and you are most certainly not the last." She said. Harry smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I came here to give you these, but you were asleep… so here…!" he said, holding out a box of sugar quills. Elizabeth smiled and took the box from his hands.

"Thank you, Harry. I love sugar quills…" she said and blinked tiredly, yawning.

"Mr. Potter, it would seem Miss Slythe is in need of rest. Please remove yourself from the area as quietly as your lumbering Gryffindor self can." A sneering voice said from the curtains. The two looked up and saw Professor Snape, glaring at The Boy Who Lived. Elizabeth smiled gently.

"Oh he is fine, Professeur. There is no need for him to leave, unless he has classes or a previous engagement. I quite enjoy the company." She said. Severus glared at her and shook his head before sneering at the young boy.

"Don't you have rules to break, _Mr. Potter_?" he hissed. Harry jumped up and said a quick goodbye to Elizabeth with a promise to return the next day and hurriedly left the Hospital Wing. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, yawning loudly.

"Honestly, you would think the poor boy would have the sense to realize, I am in critical condition and must not be disturbed." Elizabeth sneered before looking at her professor.

"You ruined a perfectly good chance to get on his good side, though. When he grows up, whether he fulfills his destiny, he would be a powerful friend to have, whether he knows it or not." She muttered. Severus smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"How very Slytherin of you." He said. She rolled her eyes and settled down tiredly.

"Thank you for noticing my House colors are green and silver, Monsieur Snape." She murmured before promptly falling asleep. Severus walked toward her bed and placed the box of sugar quills on the bedside table, gently placing copies of his lectures for her classes and notes on everything he would have taught her the days she had missed. He smirked and wrote a quick note.

An hour later, Elizabeth woke and yawned. She looked beside her and smiled at the papers. She picked up the first one and laughed out loud.

"Twenty points to Slytherin for worming your way into politics, Miss Slythe."

MNHMNHMNHMNHMNHMNHMNHMNHMNHMNHMNHMNHMNHMNHMNHMNHMN HMNHMNHMNH

W week passed before Elizabeth was well enough to go back to her routine. She worked twice as hard in each of her subjects, wishing to catch up and beat where she would have been if the incident had never happened. Nothing could quench her thirst for success until she had gone so far, she fell asleep in the library. McGonagall was lucky to have been patrolling in the library, or they never would have found her, hidden away in a back corner behind a veritable mountain of books. When she had managed to get the girl back to her rooms, Elizabeth was half dead on her feet. McGonagall refrained from lecturing her, for fear she would fall asleep before she could even get out a word.

The rest of the staff knew Elizabeth was working herself to the bone, but no one knew how to address her. Until one professor got sick of it.

Remus Lupin stalked down the corridors one afternoon, having a break from his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. He searched high and low, through the entire castle until he found her. She was sitting at a windowsill, gazing into the afternoon sunlight. He watched her for a minute before he walked up behind her.

"Elizabeth…" he said. She turned and he sighed as he looked into her exhausted blue eyes.

"Elizabeth, you need to slow down… you're working yourself to death! I don't understand why you feel the need to run yourself into the ground, but it has to stop. You're killing yourself for Merlin's sake!" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl yawned and made a noncommittal sound. He sighed and tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"You need to stop working so hard, Elizabeth. You're killing yourself…." He said before he realized she had fallen asleep. He sighed in frustration and picked her up. He carried her to the Hospital Wing, figuring he didn't know her password and he was likely unable to wake her up anyway. He laid her on a bed and pushed her hair beck before going to tell Poppy she had a patient that needed a lot of rest.

Elizabeth woke up around the same time she fell asleep. It took her a moment to realize she had slept for a least an entire day! She missed her lessons! She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. It seemed all the blood rushed to her head and she turned, vomiting into a well-placed bin. She moaned and drank a glass of water that was sitting beside her bed. She looked around and noticed a small stack of papers beside a box of sugar quills. She smiled. She grabbed a quill and chewed it happily as she read the papers over. She smiled at the Potions notes and lessons, but frowned when she saw there was no other subject. Then she smiled even more when she realized Professor Snape had the idea himself. She heard voices and shoved the papers as neatly as possible under the large box of candy. It would be their little secret, she thought, suppressing a smile.

"Ah, Miss Slythe! You're awake! Good!" the Headmaster said as he walked in, that infuriating twinkle ever present in his eyes. She nodded to him, chewing her quill.

"Headmaster, Madam Pomfry, Professor McGonagall. To what do I owe the pleasure, and why am I in the infirmerie?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled and sat at the edge of her bed as Poppy checked her over.

"You overworked yourself, my dear. Professor Lupin brought you in when he found you asleep on your feet." He said. McGonagall stepped forward.

"We are worried about you, Elizabeth. You are killing yourself with all this work. You need to take a break! You are already at a fifth year level when you were only a third year before you were cursed!" she said. "You deserve a break. You are working far too hard to even get anything done, let alone get a healthy amount of rest and food."

"With all due respect, Professor, how I spend my time is really not your business." Elizabeth said, frustrated with the repeat of what Lupin had told her. Poppy rapped her hand with her wand.

"Elizabeth, I understand you wish to be at the same level as we are, but you are just a girl! You are still thirteen, young lady, body of a twenty year old be damned! You don't have to be perfect at everything and you don't have to be on our level! We have all been working for _years_, Elizabeth, and you have barely begun your third year at Hogwarts!" she said, her voice stern and her eyes warning the younger girl not to argue. Elizabeth sneered at her.

"Poppy, you of all people know my reasons, I shall not repeat myself. I have every right to work hard, and I will continue to work hard. I don't see you preforming an intervention to stop Hermione bloody Granger from getting O's in her classes!" she hissed. Poppy glared at her.

"Elizabeth Meriwether Slythe, you are the one running yourself into the ground, not her! You are the one killing yourself with exhaustion, not her! You are the one torturing yourself, not her! _**You**_ are the one who is trying to be someone they are not!" she nearly yelled. Elizabeth growled and grabbed the box and papers, stalking out of the infirmary.

"I will continue as I have been." She stated harshly before leaving and returning to her rooms to study. The three professors sighed in unison and then the two Gryffindors turned to the Medi-Witch.

"I'll not say a word. Patient confidentiality and all that, don't you know." She said.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. This chapter is more of a filler than anything. Sorry its not as long as usual, I just wanted to get it posted tonight. Next chapter up tomorrow. Hopefull.**

**DITF**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Nothing else happened that week. It was quiet and almost surreal. As the summer holidays approached, the students grew more anxious to be away from the loved, but overbearing castle. The teachers were looking forward to the weeks without students, especially the sullen Potions Master. Though they all knew, even when summer came, Elizabeth Slythe would remain, studying and learning, surpassing the students of her year by another three, at the rate she was going.

The girl in question was currently in the Potions classroom, studying hard with her favorite professor. She dark man glared at her as she brewed perfect potion after perfect potion. Had she no idea that she was never going to be able to impress him? Was she so foolish as to believe he would give her praises for her hard work? He had not done so and he refused to even acknowledge the fact that she had surpassed every student in fifth year and below. He watched her dainty hands move with the potion and glanced at her face. The last time he had seen such joy in brewing was in himself during his hated school days. He had not seen a student so talented at brewing since himself, in fact. She reminded him very much of his young, fool hardy days. That's what worried him the most.

"Professor? I am finished with the Wormwood Draught…" Elizabeth said, knocking him out of his thoughts. He nodded and motioned for her to go. She hesitated before stepping toward his desk.

"Monsieur, I hate to bother you, and I mean no offence, but are you well? You look ill…" she said. Severus sighed. He knew he looked like shite. He had been Summoned the night before. The Dark Lord wished to hear information that was nonexistent. How he managed to make it out with only a Cruciatus was beyond him. He nodded.

"I am fine, Miss Slythe. You may go." He said, waving his hand in dismissal. She nodded and gathered her things. She paused at the door and looked back at him.

"You know, professeur... you may call me Elizabeth…" she said and left hastily. He stared after her retreating form in confusion. What?

HFFFFFFHHHHHHFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHFFFFFFHHHHHHFFFFFFFH HHHHHFHHHHHHHHHHHFHHHHHHHF

Two days later, saw Elizabeth walking down the halls of Hogwarts, staggering as she walked toward the Hospital Wing. She knew she had over done it, she knew, but she couldn't stop. The reason she was attacked was because she wasn't like the others. She was different, no matter where she was. She was always different. She wasn't like the other Slytherins when she was young, she wasn't like the other adults when she was older. That's why she was attacked. Because she was different. But if she showed them different is good…

The thought was erased by darkness as Elizabeth collapsed.

HDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDHDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Darkness was profound in the room. Nothing could be seen but the body of a man, lying motionless. His body was mangled and broken. Blood pooled around the carcass like water from rain. The man had black hair, short and cropped. His open, lifeless eyes were a dazzling green. Light flashed, illuminating a woman's body. Her hair was pale blond, and her eyes were a spectacular blue. She laid with her body bent in a way no one's should. Her back had been broken. Her naked form was bruised and blood, covered in muck and blood.

Two men stood before the two bodies, glee on their features. They turned, one sending a green light from a small stick in his hand. From the green light, the clouds morphed into a skull, a serpent slithering from its open maw.

The Tomas family was no more.

A little girl with long blonde hair and green eyes watched from the darkness. She would not remember her parent's death, for a woman with brown hair would wipe her memory and take her in as her own, by the order of the Dark Lord. The little girl knew this, but she watched her parents as if to permanently engrave their bodies and deaths into her mind. The woman with brown hair took the girl's shoulder.

"Come, child. It is time to go. What is your name?" she asked, her voice haughty but kind. The little girl looked up at her new mother and sneered.

"I am Elizabeth Meriwether Tomas, and that won't change, not even if you kill me!" she shouted and bit the woman's hand before running away. The curse hit her in the back, stunning her.

"Foolish little brat! You dare disrespect me?"

**A/N: Hope this isn't too short. Who am I kidding it is horrendously short, but I can't write that much over the weekend. I'm at my cousin's house right now, so I can't write at all. I hope this isn't too bad. Please don't hate me! **

**And thank you all so much for all the positive feedback. And if you have anything to say, please say it, flames are welcome and wanted. FLAME ME!**

**DITF**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

It had been twenty years since the end of the war…

Elizabeth stared out the windows with a sad smile. Today was the anniversary of the Final Battle. Indeed it was a bloody day, but the most important day of her life. Her entire existence changed that day. She had finally gained what she sought most. The darkness of the night was little concern to her, as thick arms wrapped around her waist and drew her back into a firm chest. She raised her head and lips captured hers. They were chapped, but gentle. She slipped her hand into the tangled mess of hair. It was sleek with grease. She smiled into the kiss. Her love had brewed for hours that day, but she loved how the fumes made his hair shine with sleek beauty no one else would see. She moaned and his tongue slipped into her mouth and tangled with her own.

The hands of her love slid up her stomach and cupped her breasts. She moaned and broke the kiss, only to have his lips attack her neck. He bit down lightly on her throat and she gasped. One of his hands slipped under her blouse and bra and pinched her hardening nipple harshly. She moaned and arched into the welcome touch.

"Severus!"

Elizabeth sat up in bed, panting for breath and sweating, and yanked her wan out of her hair, pointing it into nothing.

"Lumos!" she said, her wand lighting at the tip to illuminate the room in a green light. She looked around the room and sighed when she saw no one there.

"What a dream…" she murmured. Why had she imagined herself with Severus Snape?

SHFGGGGGGGGGGGSDJFHHHHHHHHHHALEKURHFFALKSUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUULDKJFHALLLLLLLLLLLA

Elizabeth walked into the Great Hall and sat down in an empty chair at the staff table. She blushed a deep red when her favorite professor sat beside her, in his usual seat. She made to leave, but Poppy grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"You are too weak to skip a meal. Eat." She ordered. Elizabeth sighed and thought back to the week before, as she chewed a piece of bacon.

_Elizabeth was walking down the halls of Hogwarts, staggering as she walked toward the Hospital Wing. She knew she had over done it, she knew, but she couldn't stop. The reason she was attacked was because she wasn't like the others. She was different, no matter where she was. She was always different. She wasn't like the other Slytherins when she was young, she wasn't like the other adults when she was older. That's why she was attacked. Because she was different. But if she showed them different is good…_

_The thought was erased by darkness as Elizabeth collapsed._

_Professors Lupin and Snape ran down the corridor, toward the collapsed girl. They glared at each other as they carried the girl to the Hospital Wing._

_The entire staff was there when Elizabeth woke up. She stared at them all tiredly before sighing._

"_You were right. There is no need to say I told you so, because I know I am in the wrong. I will stop working myself to the grave, but I will not stop studying." She said. Severus nodded and handed her a stack of papers. _

"_These are all the classes and lessons you missed. Four days' worth. Memorize them, because I will quiz you when you are well again." He said and swept out of the room. Elizabeth smiled as she watched him leave and chuckled. _

"_That's my professor…." _

Elizabeth blushed again as Severus looked over at her.

"Miss Slythe, what has gotten you as red as dragon's blood?" he asked sarcastically. She looked away and shrugged.

"N-nothing, Monsieur…" she said and stood up, taking a plate of biscuits and eggs to placate Poppy, and left the Hall. Eyes followed her, but she did not care to look about for them. She walked hurriedly and turned a corner, only to bump into Harry Potter. He blushed and smiled up at her. She smiled back and patted his head before turning away. He watched after her and his smile turned into a glare. His form started shifting, until a man with dark hair and dark eyes ran up behind Elizabeth and grabbed her. He drew his wand and cast a silencing charm before she could scream. He glared at her.

"Your daddy says you are to keep that pretty mouth shut!" he hissed and slashed his wand. Two cuts appeared on her cheek.

"You are studying under Snape, right? I want you to spy on him, report back to me whatever you find. Or you'll end up worse than having your back torn to bits, little mudblood!" he growled. She nodded. He slapped her across the face and vanished. She fell and bit back sobs as she rubbed her cheek, healing the small cuts. She grew frustrated when the bruise left by his hand refused to heal. She sighed and picked up her things. She continued on her way.

"Father sure is angry today… I wonder what I have done wrong this time?" she wondered aloud.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Severus sat at his desk in the Potions classroom, watching Elizabeth work. He examined her bruised face in silence, contemplating who could have done it. He had seen her just that morning. She had been fine. Maybe it had happened when she left in such a hurry? He glared at the back of her head and willed her to turn and tell him of the cause. He did not know why he cared, but he wanted to know. She turned, as if hearing his thoughts and strode to his desk. She bent at the waist and rested her hands on the desk, locking her eyes with his.

"I want you to see something…." She said and he dove into her mind. He watched as the confrontation with her father in halls played out, watched as he stuck her, watched as he tore open her back, watched as her body changed, watched as he changed her hair from a beautiful black to a stunning red before he took her harshly, leaving her to rot at the age of ten. He watched her entire life play out, before the memories stopped with the words: _"You are studying under Snape, right? I want you to spy on him, report back to me whatever you find. Or you'll end up worse than having your back torn to bits, little mudblood!" _

"Thank you, professor. I needed that." She said before turning back to her work. He watched her once again, giving no inclination of his newfound knowledge. He glared at the empty space in the room instead of her, knowing her father was somewhere in there.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Weeks passed, months, until the year was over, giving way to New Years. The staff threw a wonderful party, though two guests did not arrive. Severus refused to attend, preferring to ring in the New Year with a bottle of Brandy and silence. Elizabeth did not attend, feeling too out of place even with her friends. She instead brought the New Year in with a book and a glass of wine.

When the new school year began, the entire staff was pleasantly surprised to grant Elizabeth all Outstanding's on her O.W.L.S. She was then prepared to kill herself with study again, wanting to be ready for N.E.W.T.S by the end of the year, but the staff all forbade her from going overboard once again. The only teacher that did not hinder her need to learn, was her favorite. Severus encouraged her to do as much work in Potions as possible, forcing knowledge at her until she was ready to spew it back at him, word for word. She worked increasingly hard in Potions, learning everything she could. The rest of the staff knew she would surpass them all, maybe even Severus himself, if she kept up the amazing work she had been doing. By the summer break, she was ready, though none would tell her this. They all agreed, even Severus, that she needed to be more confident in her studies, in her knowledge, before they sent her for her N.E.W.T.S. the entire school had resigned their nasty thoughts about her, instead referring to her as their "Un-Official Professor" as she tended to help them all, even the Gryffindors. Some even made jokes that she would be teaching at Hogwarts by the very next year.

Elizabeth was happy. She was happier than she could ever remember. She was happier than she ever was in her life. She had everything she could have wanted: friends, a place to live that didn't wreak of death, studies to occupy her time, and love. She had love…

True, he was a snarky, rude, mean, cruel man, but she had somehow fallen head over heels in love with Severus Snape. He had not noticed, and she planned to keep it that way for as long as she could….

Unfortunately, it wasn't half as long as she hoped. By the end of the year, the entire staff, except the Potions Master, knew about her affection. And a secret amongst the staff is no secret at all, as Elizabeth found out when her favorite professor burst through her bedroom door as she was changing and pined her to the wall, his wand at her throat.

"What are you playing at, Slythe?!" he hissed, his voice full of malice and anger. She gulped and tried not to enjoy his hand on her throat, pressing her roughly into the stone wall.

"N-nothing, Professeur…" she murmured. He growled and punched the wall beside her head, glaring at her in the eye.

"Don't think I am playing around, Slythe! I know how you feel about me, and I want to know why you are so stupid as to feel such nonsense for a man twice your age! Are you completely daft!?" he roared. She cringed.

"Professeur, je vous le jure, je n'allais pas à agir sur mes sentiments envers vous!" (Professor, I swear, I wasn't going to act upon my feelings toward you!) She choked a bit as he pressed harder.

"That doesn't answer why you think you love me!" he shouted. She kicked him hard in the stomach and he doubled over, clutching his gut as she dropped to her knees and took several ragged breaths. He glared at her harder and she looked at him in fear.

"Professor Snape, I do not think. I know. And I am not a little girl anymore, in body or in mind. I am a grown woman now, and you need to accept that maybe there is something attractive about you!" she shouted back and slashed her wand through the air, sending his skidding out her door. It slammed in his face and he heard it lock, and felt the wards on the door. He cursed himself for a fool and left.

"Stupid little Know-It-All." He muttered.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's so short, but normal chapter will be up soon promise. See you tomorrow. Oh and I won't be posting on weekends, because it's too much trouble. Only week days from now on. **

**DITF**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth missed an entire day of classes.

She never missed a class if she could help it.

She was not in the Hospital Wing, her rooms, not even the Potions classroom. She was indeed missing.

The Headmaster sent search parties to find her if she was on the grounds, but there was no sign of her. The entire castle seemed to stop and look. No one would admit they couldn't picture school without her. Each professor searched, but nothing was found. The Order of the Phoenix was brought in as she was a pureblood, but even they had no idea. Letters were sent to her parents, but none were sent back. It was as if the entire Slythe family had disappeared.

The war continued, Harry Potter fighting the forces of Darkness, thwarting the Dark Lord at every turn. Years passed, but no one completely forgot about little Elizabeth Slythe. Especially the man whom she favored.

Severus Snape, sullen as he was, continued being a spy for the Order, as well as a Hogwarts teacher. Then, everything changed the day the Dark Lord was defeated. It was at the end of Harry's sixth year when it happened. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, attacked the school without telling Severus. The battle was long and hard and many fell, but they prevailed as Harry cast the final Killing Curse. The Darkness that hung over the school dissipated with the death of the Dark Lord. The battle was won; the Death Eaters were captured, and tried. The end of the war was sweet. He was released from his obligations to Dumbledore as well as the Dark Lord. Severus Tobias Snape was free! But the happiness did not last long. He opened his own apothecary and brewed potions for his living, and his own pleasure. Life was good, until one day, a girl came into his store, her nose buried in a book. She was tall, sleek in the way she moved, and her long black hair seemed familiar. He watched her walk through the store, picking things up with barely a glance at the label. He narrowed his eyes as she paid, never taking her nose from the book. He glared as she turned to leave. Not a single word was spoken.

From that day forward, she came in once or twice a week, buying supplies, reading a book, never talking. He wouldn't have minded so much but she reminded him of a long dead student. Elizabeth was presumed dead, though they never found any evidence of her death, they all just knew. Were they wrong?

The next time she came in, it was with another girl. The new girl had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. The black haired girl was reading her book but the brown haired girl was staring right at him. He glared back and watched them move about the store. The black haired girl picked up her items but the brown haired girl just followed her around, eyeing the other customers. Severus watched them until she paid. That's when it happened.

"So, you're the hot owner?" the brown haired girl asked. The black haired girl whirled and hit her with her book, she hard she yelped.

"You promised you wouldn't talk to him! We have a routine, you insolent witch!" she hissed, grabbing her things and leaving. The brown haired girl ran out after her, calling for her to wait. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing of it the next time the black haired girl came in, nose in a book and alone. He said nothing and she said nothing. It was back as usual.

Another year went by in this fashion, and she became his favorite customer, since she was the only customer that never spoke a single word to him. They never acknowledged the sparks that flew after some time, they never spoke a word. They never noticed the other customers who came in regularly were sending them knowing looks and secret smiles. They never noticed until one day, she ran in and shut the door behind her instead of letting it swing closed behind her. Her book was missing, her eyes, blue like ice, were wide with fear. Then two men ran past the windows, coming from the same direction that she had not a moment before. She hid behind a shelf as they looked in then moved on. She gave a sigh of relief before picking up a few things and walking silently to the counter he stood behind. She set the items on the counter as he bagged them and took out the money owed. She gave it to him by hand instead of placing it on the counter and then they looked at each other. The first eye contact they had ever had. And the world came crashing down around Severus Snape.

"Elizabeth?" he asked in a near whisper. She blinked and her eyes widened.

"Professeur Snape?" she asked. He nodded, mouth uncharacteristically hanging open in shock. She blinked again and smiled.

"Professeur." She said and nodded a goodbye as she turned away. She started walking off and he leapt into action. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around hastily.

"Wait!" he said as he did. She looked at him in shock but he didn't let go.

"Where were you? You vanished! We thought you were dead! Your whole family disappeared!" he said. She looked down and shuffled her feet.

"The war was at its peak and my father knew that. He took us to France to keep us safe. We were there until the end of the war and I moved back, against their wishes. I missed England more than I care to admit…" she said. He shook his head and let her go. She didn't move to leave.

"Who was with you last week?" he asked. She glared at his feet and scoffed.

"That insolente garnement was my sister. She was older than me before the curse, but now I am the eldest." She said and smirked at the end of her sentence. He chuckled at the 'insolent whelp' comment and she looked at him in surprise.

"You laughed." She said simply. He nodded and turned away.

"Since the war ended, I have no more obligations to be a heartless monster of a man." He said simply. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms as he examined her. She looked older, calmer, more mature. He smiled inwardly.

"Who was following you?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and glared at the window they had been looking through.

"Foolish men who thought they could threaten me. I jinxed them last week and they got angry. I had left my wand at home today so they took the opportunity." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"That seems rather straight forward." He said. She shrugged.

"Hogwarts House traits only go so far, Monsieur." She said and turned away.

"I will take my leave of you now, Monsieur. It was pleasant talking to you." She said and left before he could say anything more. She came back the next week with a new book and left without a word to him.

He sighed when he got home and through off his overcoat and settled down in his favorite chair and a bottle of Firewhiskey. He drank until midnight and then fell asleep with thoughts of his favorite student.

_Daily Prophet _

_Slytherin's Slythe Returns from the Dead?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It would seem like the young Miss Slythe, a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has returned. During the Second Great Wizarding War, the Slythe family disappeared. Some thought them dead, while most thought that Ardrikan Slythe, the father of the Slythe family, was a Death Eater and had gone into hiding when Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived Twice, defeated the Dark Lord the third time in his second year at Hogwarts. This reporter believes that the family had been supporters of the Dark Lord and had gone into full time service, as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had. _

_Though the young girl was in her fourth year when she disappeared, rumors say that Slythe's youngest daughter, Elizabeth, was cursed by an unknown source into having the body of a grown woman. These rumors were proved true when this reported interview The Boy Who Lived Twice himself. It appears Harry Potter had a crush on the Slytherin girl in school. Whether the rumors of her curse are true or not, the young woman, for now she truly is a woman, can be found living in the quaint Wizarding village of Hogsmeade, working in a small book store near the edge of the village. Her boss told this reporter that she was a diligent worker and a kind of mascot for the store, for she can be seen walking around the village with the latest book from the store. _

_Her favorite hang out in the village happens to be the Ex-Death Eater turned spy for the Light, Severus Snape's small Apothecary, _Potions and Practices_. She can be seen going in the store regularly. Though she refuses to speak to this reporter, we believe she is in an explicit relationship with the apothecary owner, Professor Snape. The two have been seen-_

The newspaper hit the fire before he even finished reading the article.

"Damn that Skeeter woman." He muttered over his coffee.

The article hit the trash bin before she even finished reading it.

"Merde cette femme Skeeter." (Damn that Skeeter woman.) she muttered over her breakfast.

Elizabeth walked into the apothecary and sighed. There were no books left on her personal shelf to read and the store didn't get a new shipment for another month. She had nothing to read. She grabbed three bottles of Grubworms and two bags of Moonbeam flowers and made her way to the counter. Severus was standing there, watching two boys in a corner mess around with his supplies with a glare. She smiled gently. Some things never change. He turned and saw her. They looked at each other before she gave him a small timid smile. He nodded in return and they spoke not a word.

As always, she left without saying a word, though for the first time since they began the routine, she glanced backward at him.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked. Review? Or no?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth walked down the street toward the apothecary. She looked around at the colorful leaves of autumn, smiling gently at the beautiful sight. She looked back ahead of her as she entered the store, smiling at the owner and her former professor. He nodded back and she grinned to herself. She walked over to the back corner and picked up three jars of Porcupine quills and two jars of Centaur blood and four bags of Hippogriff feathers. She walked to the side and picked up two new stirring rods and a small cauldron. She turned and walked to the counter. She set down the items and reached for her money. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"This is more than usual." He said. She looked up and smiled as she handed over her money.

"More supplies are needed for my current project, Monsieur." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you working on, if I may be so bold as to ask?" he asked. She shrugged.

"A simple transfer potion that allows the user to transfer magic without risks that spells have. I am thinking of using a medical potion that transfers blood as a base. I just need to find a way that the blood transfusion goes deeper into the magical core." She replied. He nodded slightly.

"I would suggest using a Sliver Beatle as a substitute for the Porcupine quills. The quills to have a bad reaction to the flubberworms in the blood transfer potion." He said. She looked up at him and practically hit her forehead.

"Why did I not think of this! Hold that thought, Monsieur." She said and jogged over to grab a jar of the Sliver Beatles. She came back and he charged the extra purchase. She smiled.

"Thank you, Monsieur. I believe you have saved me from a disaster in my precious labs." She said. He nodded and handed her the bag of items.

"Have a nice day, Miss Slythe." He said. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Monsieur, please call me Elizabeth. Miss Slythe reminds me of my school days. I would rather not remember such foolish mistakes on my part." She said and gave him a smile as she turned away.

"Good day, Monsieur."

"Good day…. Elizabeth."

The next day, Elizabeth was walking down the streets toward the book shop when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned and locked eyes with a smirking Lucius Malfoy. She nodded to her.

"Miss Elizabeth! How good to see you again! I trust you have been well?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Monsieur, how nice. It has been a while, no?" she said. He nodded.

"Indeed. Might I interest you in a drink?" he said, motioning to the Three Broomsticks that was across the road. She looked between the man and the building and bit her lip.

"I am afraid I must be on my way, Monsieur. You see, my boss will not be happy if I am late to work." She said. He nodded.

"I understand. Another time perhaps? Maybe we can go to dinner sometime?" he asked. She smiled.

"That would be pleasant. I have tomorrow night off, though I was planning on running a few errands." She said. He smiled winningly.

"Lovely! Shall we meet here tomorrow night, say around seven thirty?" he asked. He nodded and smiled at him.

"It was pleasant, Monsieur, but I really must be off. I bid you a good day." She said and continued on her way. He watched her go with interest. So this was the Slythe girl from the papers…

Elizabeth walked into the bookstore and moved to place her things behind the counter before going to tell her boss she had made it. He did not acknowledge, but she did not mind. She went to check to shelves to make sure there was enough of everything and wait for a customer. The bell above the door rang and she walked out from behind the counter to greet the customer. She smiled as she saw Professor Minerva McGonagall standing there. She walked over and the two women shared a hug.

"Minerva, what brings you here?" Elizabeth asked. The older witch smiled down at the girl and shook her head.

"Can I not visit one of my best and favorite students?" she asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Now I know you are up to something. Come on, out with it, what do you want from me, you meddling old coot?" she asked. Minerva had the decency to look sheepish.

"Nothing can be hidden for long, dearest Slytherin prodigy. I came to talk to you about your relationship with Severus Snape." She said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started walking toward the counter again.

"You read that blasted paper? I swear to you, Minerva, Monsieur Snape and I have never and will never see each other that way. There is nothing in this world that can make him see me in that light. I got that message quite clearly when he nearly assaulted me over a rumor I loved him." She said as she cleaned the already clean counter, just to give her hands something to do. Minerva's eyebrows shot up.

"He did what?" she asked in shock. Elizabeth sighed and threw the hand cloth away from her in disgust.

"I mean he could have just asked me if it was true, which it wasn't! But I know how revolting the idea of being with me romantically is to him, so I would not take anything you read from Rita bloody Skeeter seriously ever again, my dear friend. She is a vile, disturbed woman who feeds off of the suffering of others. She is a bloody human Dementor!" Elizabeth said as she paced the ground in front of the counter. Minerva looked at the girl in surprise.

"I never thought you were the type to judge a book by its cover!" she said. Elizabeth threw up her hands in frustration.

"But she isn't a book with a cover that is closed! She flaunts her pages like Witches bloody Weekly! She is so obvious! Every official in the Ministry, every celebrity in the Wizarding World, every important figure in Wizarding Britain can vouch for me! They have _all_ been torn down at one point in their carrier or another, by Rita fucking Skeeter!" Elizabeth hissed, yanking a hand through her hair angrily. Minerva held up her hands in mock surrender.

"I was merely making an observation, Elizabeth. There is no need to-"

"BETHY!" someone yelled as the doors opened loudly. Elizabeth groaned.

"Hello, Ginevra." She said in an undertone. Ginny Weasley rolled her eyes and hugged the solid figure of her friend.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Beth, call me Ginny?"

"And how many times must I request you please call me Elizabeth? Not. Beth." Elizabeth hissed. Ginny shrugged.

"But you look like a Beth!" she said. Elizabeth resisted the urge to hit the girl and turned away from her.

"Ah, but you look like a Weasley. Shall I call you Weasley, then?" Elizabeth shot back. Ginny scowled.

"You're just jealous because Harry picked me." She said, crossing her arms and smirking. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and moved behind the counter. She leaned against a chair there and glared at the younger witch.

"You, my dear girl, are sadly mistaken. Potter chose you because he thought I was dead. Still does if you have kept your promise to keep your giant trap shut for once in your life." She said. Ginny glared at her and stalked off to browse the fiction section. Elizabeth sighed and tossed a tired grin at Minerva.

"What I have to deal with, right?" she said. Minerva smiled.

"It's not so bad. At least you are civil to each other. More than what I can say for the new Defence teacher and half the staff." She said.

The two talked for a while, Minerva always asking if she was sure about Severus. The answer stayed the same.

"Never going to happen."

When it was time to close the store, Elizabeth took extra time to lock up, not wanting to go back to her lonely house on the edge of town. She sighed as she walked down the empty streets to get to her small house. She felt cold, tired, and her stomach sounded like a dragon. She shivered as a gust of wind blew through the town. There was something foul in the air. She didn't know what, but for some reason she wasn't looking forward to the dinner with Lucius Malfoy the next night. He seemed to take too much of an interest in her, both times she met him. She wanted to back out but she knew what everyone in the Wizarding World knew.

You never say no to a Malfoy.

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope this is better, Flame. I'm really sorry if it seems like I'm jumping around. This story has been bouncing around in my head for the longest time and I just really want to get on to the good stuff. Sorry if you guys don't like that. Really. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and rest assured, this is a Sev/Eli story. Not Luc/Eli, not Draco/Eli, not Harry/Eli, just Severus Snape and Elizabeth Slythe. Okay? Okay. I'm feel better now. **

**Reviews would make my day if I wasn't madly in love with my girlfriend, Lola, who's every word is like new rays of sunshine to my very dark and dull life. So, reviews please! If you want that is. You don't have to…**

**DITF**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth looked at herself in her mirror, smoothing down her black and green velvet dress. She fixed the ribbon around her waist and sighed. Her dinner with Lucius was in an hour and it would take her twenty minutes to get there. She grabbed her bag and turned to walk out the door. Just as she opened it, she saw her neighbor with his hand raised to knock. She glowered at the stalker-ish man and walked around him, locking her door and warding her entire house so no one could get in with a swish of her wand. He smiled at her as she looked her up and down, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Wow, Miss Elizabeth, you look amazing! If I had known you were going to dress up for me, I'd have come over sooner." He said. She rolled her eyes at him and stalked away.

"This is not for you. I have a date tonight." She said. He glared at her.

"With who?"

"None of your business." She said. He grabbed her arm and she sent him flying back four feet with a flick of her wrist.

"Try that again, garnement, I dare you." She said and continued walking. He did not follow her.

She walked through the village until she reached the restaurant she was a few minutes early, but she went in anyway. She was about to speak to the host when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned, ready to send her neighbor flying through the window, but froze when she saw Severus Snape. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked at her shocked expression.

"Good evening, Elizabeth. What are you doing here tonight?" he asked. She opened her mouth but was cut off when a silky voice came from behind the two.

"I invited her here, of course, old friend." Lucius Malfoy said, striding in and wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's waist. He pulled her into his side and sent Severus a friendly smile that screamed 'back off'. Elizabeth looked between the two with an uneasy expression. Lucius turned to the host and asked for a booth in the back corner and Elizabeth was pulled through the restaurant, looking back at her former professor as he stared in shock at them go.

Lucius pulled her over toward the booth and let her slip in before him. He slid in after her and smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight, Miss Elizabeth." He said. She smiled winningly and blushed.

"Thank you, Monsieur. You look quite dashing yourself." She replied. He smiled again and took her hand over the table.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. Hearing such words from a woman such as yourself is very flattering." He said. Warning bells went off in Elizabeth's head and she resisted the urge to pull away from him. She smiled instead, tilting her head to give herself an air of innocence.

"A woman like me? Whatever do you mean?" she asked. He smirked and used one hand to push a few stay hairs behind her ear, dragging his fingers down her jaw to tilt her chin up.

"A beautiful, intelligent woman, of course." He said. "It has been a long time since I was in the pleasant company of a beautiful woman… even when I was married it was rare I enjoyed my wife's company. You're a very welcome change." He said. She relaxed. She touched his hand and smiled.

"Your wife was a lucky, but ungrateful woman, Monsieur." She said and looked down at the menu. He smiled and chuckled.

"I suppose."

The conversation continued on with few tense moments. The evening progressed uneventfully until they had retired from the restaurant. Lucius smiled down at her and took her hand in his.

"I very much enjoyed this evening with you, Miss Elizabeth. I hope we can repeat it very soon…?" he asked. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his.

"The night is still young, Monsieur Lucius, there is still time to walk me home." She said. He grinned and let her lead him out of the main street. They walked slowly, but the older man kept glancing down at the woman on his arm as a comfortable silence followed them. Many a look was given to them, but few were received. Only the furious look from an old Potions Professor made a reaction cross Lucius's face. He looked at his oldest friend and grinned evilly. _Have I stolen your toy, Severus? What a shame…_

Elizabeth was aware of the two men exchanging looks but did not acknowledge that fact that her favorite professor looked like he was ready to kill Lucius. He had made his choice, and she had made hers. The consequences would be dealt with accordingly.

"Miss Elizabeth… might I suggest we take a longer route? I, personally, would not like this night to end so soon…" Lucius said, his hand caressing hers were it lay in the crook of his arm. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Nor do I wish it so, Monsieur. Shall we cut through the park?" she asked. He nodded and they changed directions. He paused and pulled her over to a small, secluded bench that sat beneath what looked to be an apple tree. The two sat in silence before Lucius turned to her.

"Elizabeth…" he said. She looked up at him, searching his eyes for an answer to a question she had never dared to ask. He leaned forward slowly, as if hesitant to close the distance. He lifted a hand to her face and cupped her chin, tilting her head up to angle with his. The gap between them slowly started to close…

0000

Severus watched the two as they moved closer together. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. He had made his choice that day at Hogwarts. She had moved on. It was his own fault h had not. It was his own fault for not going to her once he knew she was alive and well. It was his own fault for not taking a leap of faith and falling for the girl. It was his own fault he lost his last chance with Elizabeth. It was his fault that he was an idiot who couldn't see a miracle when it slapped him in the face.

It was his fault he never got the girl. First he lost Lily and now Elizabeth. Was he doomed to lose everything to fate such as he always did? Was he doomed to suffer this wretched life alone?

He watched the two on the bench in pain before turning away and hiding his face in his sleeve, refusing to show the tears he cried, even if only the darkness would see them…

0000

Elizabeth felt the warmth of Lucius's lips and sighed. He was gentle, unlike how she had expected. For a first kiss, it was chaste and sweet, simple even. He pulled away after several long second and smiled down at her.

"Thank you…" he said. She nodded and he kissed her again, this time more sure. His mouth moved with hers and his tongue probed into her willing mouth. Their tongues danced together as the muffled sounds of his hands sliding from her chin to her shoulder and lower back echoed in the silence. Elizabeth pulled back and licked her lips.

"Perhaps we can go to my house now? It seems to be getting rather chilled." She said. He nodded and took her hand as they stood. She led him toward her house as the night turned darker. Darkness enveloped the village as the two walked closer to their destination…

000

Evil was brewing. Darkness flowed like water from the robes of a man with blood red eye. His face looked like a disgusting version of a snake. His nose was missing and his flesh was a pale as bones. It was obvious the man was Lord Voldemort, formerly Tom Riddle. The girl stood before him with trembling hands. She was a beauty. She had long platinum blonde hair, dark green eyes, and extremely pale skin. She was tall, but her figure was nice, curved, and plush. She was stunning, but terrified. Voldemort smiled down at her evilly as she fell to her knees.

"Who do you serve, young one?" he asked. She gulped and shook her head.

"Only you, my lord…" she replied. He nodded.

"And who is it you will serve until your dying breath?" he asked. She clenched her eyes shut and grabbed her head.

"Only you, my lord…" the words were forced from her lips and the promises were dragged form her unwilling heart.

"Who are you?"

"Your slave… your dirty, mudblood slave…"

"Why are you here?"

"To serve you…"

"Why do you live?"

"Because… Because… Because you allow me to, my lord…." Voldemort smiled in approval.

"Very good. Now go, young one, and make your master proud to have chosen you to live." He said. The girl was dragged out of the room and Obliviated of her former parents.

000

Elizabeth walked into her front room with Lucius behind her. She closed the door after him and he turned quickly. He pinned her with her front against the door and she gasped. He latched his mouth onto her neck and she moaned. His hands drifted down her sides to her waist and she gasped as he bit down gently on a sensitive part of her throat.

"Gods you're beautiful…" he murmured and turned her around to capture her lips with his. She moaned and gripped his hair in her hand. It was smooth and soft and he moaned as she tugged roughly, yanking his mouth from hers so she could flip him and pin his to the door.

"My house, my rules, Lucius…." She said and kissed her way to the first button on his jacket. He gasped lightly as she used her wand to banish his jacket, coat, blazer, and shirt. His bare chest was in front of her and she smirked as she lowered her hands down his stomach, the muscles tensing where she touched.

"Shall we go to my bedroom, Lucius…?" she asked. He nodded and they both made their way up the stairs. When she opened the door and lit the candles, she looked at the room and screamed bloody murder.

**A/N: Cliffhanger for you. Hope this is okay. Send me some feedback okay? I'm getting pretty worried about this story… I want to move forward, but if I move too fast, than you won't be satisfied. Sooo…. Yeah….**

**And no worries, this is not a Lucy and Eli story. Like I said before. Just go with it, okay?**

**Thanks and I love hearing from you guys.**

**DITF**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth and Lucius stared in horror at the scene in front of them. Elizabeth's neighbor, the very same she had argued with before leaving for her date, was standing over the dead bundle of feathers that was her sister's owl, Wanda. Elizabeth cupped her hands over her mouth in a silent scream as the man turned slowly toward them. He held a bloodied knife in his hand. Lucius shoved Elizabeth back behind him and drew his wand from his forearm. The man laughed and held the knife toward them.

"Little Miss Elizabeth needed a reminder. So I gave it to her." He said and vanished in a burst of red smoke. The smoke cleared and he was gone. Elizabeth rushed to the poor bird on her bed and cuddled it into her arms, pressing the blood covered feathers into her chest. She cried softly for the one thing her sister ever gave her besides a headache. A hand gently rested on her shoulder and she looked up at Lucius. He looked down at her sympathetically and she looked away, embarrassed by her tears. Lucius cupped her chin and kissed her softly.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Mon Cher. You have every right to mourn your loss. I only wish we had not stopped in the park so we could have stopped him…" he said and held her as her body shook with silent tears. They stayed like that for a few moments before she pulled away from him and stood.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Lucius… I never thought he would do such a terrible thing. He has always stalked me like a rabbit, but I never thought…." Her voice trailed off and she sighed.

"I suppose the night is ruined, eh? Well, you can leave if you so wish. I have some cleaning up to do in here anyway…" she said and took out her wand. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms.

"Elizabeth, I would not leave you like this even if I had to." He said and she looked up at him in awe.

"You aren't… put off…?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Oh sex, at the moment yes, but of you? Never." He said. She beamed at him and he vanished the blood on the floor and levitated the bird to the kitchen to be cleaned.

"What do you want to do with it?" he asked. She bit her lip and shrugged.

"I'd like to give her a proper burial, but I don't know…." She replied. He nodded and took the bird outside into her back yard. He used magic to dig a small hole beside a tree and placed the poor bundle of feathers inside. He covered the hole again as Elizabeth watched from the doorway. He made his way back to her and she gave him a watery smile.

"Je vous remercie, Lucius ... Cela signifie que tant ..." (Thank you, Lucius… That means so much…) she said. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Now shall we have some tea to help you feel better?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I would prefer to have something a bit stronger. There is brandy in the cupboard."

0000

Severus stared at the fire in Spinner's End as it burned brightly, a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. He withdrew farther into his misery as a knock came at the door. He muttered a go away and a few harsh words, but the person persisted. He cursed them. Not only had he endured watching Lucius steal his favorite student and customer, along with any chance he had with her, the night before, now he had to endure a pest at his house. Damn the world…

"Severus Snape, ouvrir cette porte en ce moment, ou je te hexagonale dans le siècle prochain! Je le pense vraiment!" (Severus Snape, open this door right now, or I will hex you into next century! I mean it!)

He sat up at the voice of Elizabeth but did not move.

"Laissez maintenant, Mlle Slythe, ou je vais être obligé de vous blesser." (Leave now, Miss Slythe, or I will be forced to hurt you.) he called back. Silence greeted him and then he heard his door nearly burst off the hinges. He stood up, the half empty bottle of Firewhiskey being knocked to the floor. He stared in wonder as the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed stormed into his living room. Elizabeth's hair was sparking with red and green power; her eyes blazed like burning sapphires, her fists were clenched and ready for a fight. She was stunning. She jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Je veux que chaque sort la torture seule vous le savez, outre Unforgivables! Je veux que ce salaud de payer pour ce qu'il a fait! Je veux pas qu'il souffre et brûler et mourir!" (I want every single torture spell you know, besides Unforgivables! I want that bastard to pay for what he has done! I want him to suffer and burn and DIE!) she yelled. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her as her magic sent books flying into the air and broke one of his least favorite vases. She glared at him as she panted and he shushed her gently.

"Elizabeth, ce qui s'est passé? Qui a fait quoi? Pourquoi êtes-vous souhaitant la mort sur eux?" (Elizabeth, what happened? Who did what? Why are you wishing death upon them?) he asked. She broke down and clutched at his robes.

"Il a tué ma chouette! Il a tué la chouette ma sœur me l'a donné! Lucius a essayé d'aider, mais il ne fait qu'empirer les choses! S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas moi de revenir à cette maison misérable! Il vit juste à côté de moi! Il a tué Wanda ... Il a tué ma chouette!" (He killed my owl! He killed the owl my sister gave to me! Lucius tried to help but he only made things worse! Please, don't make me go back to that wretched house! He lives right beside me! He killed Wanda... He killed my owl!) she cried into his shoulder. He held her gently and stroked her hair as he sat her down beside him on the sofa.

"Taisez-vous, Elizabeth, tout ira bien." (Hush, Elizabeth, all will be well.) he murmured as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

000

The darkness enveloped the young prisoner as the two guards outside her door snored loudly. She picked up her bronze mirror and smiled at her reflection. She opened her door and tip-toed away from the sleeping guards. She walked to the kitchen and opened the cupboards. She grabbed a loaf of bread and held her mirror up in case someone were to find her. She silently made her way back to her room, but found it occupied by her sister. The older girl glared at the blackette and snatched the bread form her hands.

"Mother said no food since you back talked. Go back to bed, you stupid adopted brat!" she hissed and slammed the door behind her. Elizabeth sat on her bed and took out the second loaf of bread from under her long skirts. She munched on her food and smirked.

"No one out smarts me…"

000

Elizabeth stayed the night with Severus, not wanting to go back to her house, so close to the killer of her dear friend. Severus slept in the guest room, to give her the most comfortable room. The next morning he woke to the smell of bacon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his robe and wand and made his way toward the kitchen, half expecting a house elf to be making breakfast. Instead, he was greeted by Elizabeth bloody Slythe wearing one of his night shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts, making eggs and bacon. He stared at her, committing the sight to memory to fantasize once she left. She turned and smiled at him brilliantly.

"Monsieur! Bonjour! Avez-vous bien dormi?" (Sir! Good morning! Did you sleep well?) She set two plates on the table and leaned over, giving him a lovely view in the process, and grabbed two napkins from his drawer. He nodded to her and smiled.

"Mon cher, je crois que nous sommes au-delà des titres tels que monsieur ou mademoiselle." (My dear, I believe we are beyond titles such as sir or miss.) he replied as he sat down. She nodded and served him his eggs.

"Le bacon sera prêt dans un instant. aller de l'avant et à manger ... euh ... Que vais-je vous appeler?" (The bacon will be ready in a moment. go ahead and eat... uhm... What shall I refer to you as?) she asked. He chuckled and grabbed her chin gently. He drew her closer to look him in the eye, having so obviously lost his mind, in his opinion.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus." (You may call me Severus.)

Elizabeth blushed deeply.

"….Severus…."

**A/N: A bit short, but worth it I hope? Enjoy! Please review!**

**DITF**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long ass note at the end, please read it all! Thank you!**

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

The house was quiet. Severus sat in his arm chair reading a book as Elizabeth showered. He tried hard to concentrate on the book, but hearing the quiet sound of water hitting porcelain distracted him as he envisioned Elizabeth, naked and standing under the spray of water, little droplets running down her back and over her breasts….

He shook himself and cursed as he felt himself harden. He glanced down the hall where the bathroom was and sighed. Elizabeth had just gotten in…. maybe he could… no it would be improper… he could get caught… she could see him, watch him… join him….

He hardened even more at the thought. He cursed rather loudly and threw the book away. He stood and walked rather uncomfortably to the guest room he had slept in the night before. She had left her clothes from the night in his room, so he would avoid it. Images of her nude invaded his mind again as he walked past the bathroom door. He groaned and shut the door behind him, locking it silently. He sat on the bed and sighed, letting the images run wild as he gently stroked himself through his trousers. He moaned as he thought of her walking through his door, wearing nothing but a towel. He imagined her throwing off the towel and crawling into bed with him. He stroked harder, freeing his hard cock from his trousers and stroking it fast and hard. He panted and fell onto his back, rubbing the head of his cock roughly. He moaned as he imagined her hand touching him instead of his.

He gasped and his hot cum spurted from him in quick bursts. He moaned and stroked himself lazily, cursing his weakness. He sat up and vanished the mess he had made before tucking his semi hard member into his pants once again as he heard the water shut off. He unlocked the door and stood with his back against it as he listened to her walking to his bedroom. He heard the door shut and gave a soft whimper of longing, wishing he could go in and wrap her in his arms and never let go. He hated seeing her with Lucius. The conniving bastard didn't deserve to touch her, let alone be with her. Lucius had taken her from him before he could even get a chance to woo her. He had stolen his dream girl.

Severus slid down the door and bit his lip, fighting back the tears as they tried to fall.

He would never get his taste of happiness. First James stole Lily from him and now Lucius stole Elizabeth.

Why did he never get the girl?

000

Elizabeth dressed quickly after casting cleansing charms on her dirty clothes. Despite the charm, she still felt disgusting wearing the same clothes she wore when she had discovered her beloved owl's demise. She moved about the room slowly, taking it in. This was her Severus's room… this was where he slept. She touched the desk top thoughtfully. Would he have sat here, grading papers when he was a teacher? Did he sit here now, and make lists of items the store needed? Or did he use the desk to eat meals when he was working? She moved and gently ran a hand down the side of his dresser. Did he use this often? Of course he did, it was his dresser…. There was so many things she wanted to know of her beloved Monsieur. But so little she could ask. Had he ever loved someone? Did he want her the way she wanted him? Was he jealous when she went out with Lucius? Did her plan work or didn't it? Did he notice her at all in her school days? What was he like when he was alone? Did his laugh sound so beautiful always or just when he wasn't laughing in mock of her? Could he ever love her back?

Questions flew through her mind at a breakneck pace as she walked around the room, forcing herself not to cry. She would never have him. Of course he couldn't love her. Just look at how he reacted when he found out about her feelings for him! And he most certainly would care for her now that the _Prophet_ was spreading rumors about them, or now that he had seen her at her weakest. He had always been a man who favored strength and self -control… she had neither the night before.

She cursed herself and left the room, intent on finding him and apologizing. Then she'd have to go home and… home… she didn't want to go home. She stopped walking and stared at the floor.

Home was where _he_ was. She didn't want to go anywhere near him! He killed Wanda!

000

Severus listened to her footfalls stop outside the door. He leaned his head against it and waited for her to move again, but she never did. He stood and made himself presentable before opening the door. She didn't look up from her staring contest with the floor. He touched her arm and called her name but she didn't move. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Elizabeth!" he said. She jerked back, wide-eyed, and shrieked in fright. Then she relaxed, seeing it was not her damned mental neighbor. He touched her arm again, concern in his eyes.

"Are you well?" he asked. She nodded and shuddered.

"I don't want to go back…" she said. He sighed and hugged her. He tried not to think of the way her breasts pressed into his chest or the way her hands felt on his beck as she hugged him back. He shuddered when he felt her relax into him. Lucius had her attentions last night, but he had them right then. And he was grateful he had them at all. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back gently.

"Chut, ma chère, je ne vais pas vous faire revenir en arrière. Il ne peut pas te faire de mal ici. Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez." (Shush, dear, I will not make you go back. He cannot hurt you here. You may stay as long as you wish.) he murmured. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Vous feriez cela ... Pour moi? Mais ... pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi?" (You would do that... For me? But... why? Why are you being so kind to me?) she asked. He sighed and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Elizabeth…. You are such a sweet girl… you are the light I never thought I would see… I care about you greatly. You should never have to worry about that. What I have done in the past is in the past. I regret it very much, but I do not wish for you to remember me that way…. I mean… I don't want you to see me as your git professor anymore…. I can be so much more…. I want to be more for you, Elizabeth. And I will protect you from anything I promise you. If you want, you can stay here and I can fetch what you need from your home." He said. she stared at him in awe.

Was this the same man that shoved her against a wall in anger when he found out she loved him? Was this the same man who spoke not a word to her outside of chastising her or yelling at her during their lessons? Is this the same man who called her a stupid, dunderheaded, bloody chit? Was this the same man who she had gotten into arguments with over Potions lessons? Certainly not.

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely.

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur Severus. Il s'agit de la plus belle chose qu'on ait jamais fait pour moi." (Thank you so much, Severus. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.) she said. He smiled down at her.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus, mes chers. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à me demander, tu comprends?" (You are quite welcome, my dear. Anything you need, do not hesitate to ask of me, do you understand?) he replied. She smiled up at him.

000

Severus stood just inside her door, her house key in his hand. He stared at it oddly. It was so small… how did she live in a house that small? He closed the door and walked around the entire house. He packed the things she would need, a few things she had asked for, and a few things he thought she would want. He hesitated at the bathroom door , staring at the many products on the counter, before shrugging and packing it all. He practically packed everything one would need to live in a hotel room besides food. He shrunk the packages and placed them carefully in his pocket. She mentioned staying the night again and then going to the Leaky Cauldron to stay there, but he had insisted she stayed with him until she was ready to live on her own once again. Inside, he secretly hoped she would stay forever, but he knew it was a fool's hope. She and Lucius seemed to get very close in that night, so he half expected her to go to him when she was done with Severus's comfort.

He walked outside and shut the door firmly, locking it and replacing the wards, while adding a few of his own. He walked down the road before turning on his heal and Disapariting to Spinner's End. He appeared with a loud crack in an alley near his home and walked the rest of the way there. He entered and looked up at the sight that greeted him. Elizabeth was sitting in his arm chair, reading one of his books, curled up under one of his blankets. She looked admirably adorable and entirely enticing. He moved toward her and held up the tiny parcels in his hand, drawing them from his pocket carefully.

"Your things are recovered, my dear." He said. She looked up and grinned at him.

"Thank you, Severus." She said. He realized then just how in love with her he was.

With her sitting in his favorite chair, reading his book, curled up with his blanket, looking like she lived there with him and made her home with him, he realized how much he wanted her to stay like that. He realized he wanted her to live with him. He realized he wanted _her_.

_He wanted her very badly_.

000

Elizabeth Slythe. Elizabeth Slythe. Elizabeth _bloody_ Slythe! Why could he not think of anything else! Five days had passed since she started staying with him. They had fallen into routine. They had a comfortable understanding. Now, with her out somewhere, presumably to go shopping for a few things, and him in the apothecary, he realized he could think of nothing but her. She had quit her job at the book store, reasoning that her neighbor knew where she worked and go after her while they were apart, and took up a job under him in the apothecary. He had wanted an employee, but when she came into the picture, everything changed. The customers were always sending them both knowing looks and kind smiles, one girl even had the audacity to jump and start clapping when Elizabeth asked if she could help her. The nerve!

But as he sat behind the counter, miserable, he knew that he was hooked. He couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth _fucking_ Slythe.

000

Elizabeth walked down the street, several packages shrunken in her pocket and a list in her hand. She looked it over once more before continuing on her way back to the apothecary. She would have waited, but today was such a nice day that she couldn't have passed it up, even with Severus joining her. But she would soon regret it.

She walked slowly, taking her time. It was not the busiest of hours, so she knew Severus would not miss her much. If at all. She walked with an air of grace and beauty though, drawing many a man's eye. It just so happened she drew the wrong ones.

She turned down an alley to take a short cut as stumbled forward, her packages spilling from her pockets as she hit the ground. The back of her shirt smoked slightly from the sloppy Stunner that was thrown at her.

000

Severus knew something had happened when he closed the shop that evening. He ran down the streets, looking for any sign of her. He ran heedlessly and knocked someone over, but they only yelled insults at him that he did not hear. He ran farther and faster. He turned down an alley and paused as he heard the sound of breaking glass under his foot. He looked down and saw several shrunken bags on the ground and a small pile of glass shards where he stepped on what appeared to be a tea cup once. He leaned down and saw a shred of paper. He enlarged it and read through it. He froze.

It was Elizabeth's handwriting. It was her shopping list. He quickly cast a spell to track any spells used and by whom in the alley. A Stunner and Apparition by the same person. They had Apparated to Elizabeth's house. But he knew it was not Elizabeth.

He turned on his heal to follow them.

000

Elizabeth groaned as she woke, her back burning like a bugger. She cracked her eyes open and tried to move, but found she was tied to a chair. She struggled and searched for her wand before freezing as a chuckle ran through the air. It sent ice down her spine. Her neighbor, Lazarus, stepped forward and grinned dementedly.

"Be still, girl, and keep quiet. I promise I'll be gentle." He said and Elizabeth's clothing vanished. She shrieked and tried to get loose, but he only scowled and held up his wand.

"Crucio." He said and she writhed as fire and agony became her entire being. She moaned and screamed in pain as he cursed her deeply. He stepped toward her and held his wand like a pen. He drew it almost lovingly down the side of her face, leave a deep cut from her temple to her chin. She screamed again. He did it again, slightly angled the other way. When he pulled away, the two cuts formed a bloody V on her face. Blood dripped from her chin as she sobbed. He grinned happily and Summoned a small, sharp knife to him. He held it over her arm and drew it slowly across her skin, pressing it down hard. She screamed in pain and tried not to move, knowing it would only make things worse. He cut her other arm, making a twin cut to the other before he was satisfied. Her removed his clothes and used a quick Body Bind to keep her still. He levitated her onto the floor after untying her and held her down roughly. He loomed over her and Elizabeth sobbed gently as he spread her legs. She felt him against her thigh and screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. She thrashed and kicked out, trying to hurt him in any way she could before he shouted at her and raised his knife to stab her.

The door to the small room blasted off its hinges and a flurry of black and green enveloped Elizabeth's senses. Blood lose made it hard for her to think straight, to see straight. She moaned as she felt hands gently touching her forehead and face, a beautiful voice called her name and she tried to answer it, but she lost herself to the blackness of unconsciousness.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think. It helps me a lot. And guys, tell me, do you want anything to happen? Anything I can work into the main story? Ill be happy to try, if it is possible. Let me know! **

**And to Lady Minuialwen, I would send you a PM but you disabled it so here is my reply to your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much. You've read from the start and I really appreciate it. I've always wanted readers to stay with the story each update, unlike my sister, Alice, who reads and does not follow. But thank you for all your kind words.**

**To ExMaloBonum, thank you for your kind words. You have been a great help and a wonderful reader. I look forward to your reviews now, so please, bear with me!**

**To flame55, thank you for your help. I don't think I would have stopped bouncing around if you hadn't pointed it out to me, so thank you. **

**To Khediwigpotter, Je vous remercie de votre avis merveilleuse. Je l'apprécie vraiment et je me réjouis d'entendre plus de vous. Je suis heureux que vous appréciez l'histoire.**

**To mat-hardy-lover-101, thank you very much. I'm very glad you loved it! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**To Aoi Nami-chan, I thank you for your review. I will update as much as possible, so I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to ask for anything you want to add. **

**To ShellySnape, thank you for your wonderful review. I love hearing from you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**To rebelgoddess19, thank you for your review. You have read since the start and I can't figure out how to thank you, but thank you anyway.**

**And to my cousin, AdrienKrai, I know you don't read this story anymore, but I want to publicly thank you for your support and review and help with the story. **

**As only a few of you know I have never read the series and I have only seen the movies up to Deathly Hallows part 1, so I was unsure of my character stability. Adrian helped a ton. In fact, you all helped in some way and I cannot thank you enough. **

**I'm sorry for the long ass author's note, but some of you don't have PMs enabled and this is the only way to contact you to thank you properly. And I wanted everyone reading this to know how much I really enjoy and appreciate your reviews. So from me to you, Thank You.**

**DITF**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth awoke to the bright lights shining above her. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her blurry vision, and tried to sit up. The movement caused a burning pain in her forearms and she cried out. She cradled the limbs against her as she sniffed in pain, fighting it. She looked around the room and saw only white. White walls, white bedclothes, white furniture. Just white. A door she never noticed opened and a man swirled in, wearing all black. She welcomed the change happily, growing ill form the white room around her. Then she saw his face and joy swept through her like a title wave.

"Severus!... where am I?" she asked. He sat beside her and touched her forehead, checking for fever.

"You are within your mind, Love. Relax, I will explain."

"In my mind? How can I be in my mind? Why are you in my mind…?" she asked in confusion. Severus smiled and touched her chin gently.

"I am always on your mind, my love." He replied. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Now I know this is not real. The real Severus would never call me that. He would never ever love me…" she said sadly. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away from the illusion of her love. Severus sighed and took her hands gently in his.

"Elizabeth… you are here to learn things. I will show you the past you never remembered. I will show you the things done to you, for you, and against you. I will show you your real parents, your real home, your real life…. I will show you who did these things to you, and who tried to stop them. Severus meant what he said about regretting his past. He meant every word. He never wanted to hurt you, Elizabeth, and I will show you why. But I will only show you if you promise not to hold anything against him. He cares for you, Elizabeth, very much so. And it would pain him greatly if you remembered only the pain he caused and not the joy of it all…. Please… promise me…." He said. Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, debating the pros and cons of making such a promise, before nodding.

"I promise." She replied.

Suddenly, the room disappeared and she was standing in a Muggle hospital room, a blonde woman lying on the bed. The woman screamed in pain and clutched the hand of the dark haired man beside her. She screamed again and the noise was drowned out by loud crying. Elizabeth looked and saw a beautiful baby girl in the arms of a doctor, crying to let her parents know she was well and truly there, alive and healthy.

The scene changed to a blonde girl tugging her mother's skirts as they walked through London. The two laughed happily and joy was the feeling Elizabeth got as she followed them into stores and watched them interact. The little girl looked happy. Very happy indeed.

The scene changed again to the dark haired man sitting with the blonde head of his daughter resting on his chest as he read to her. It was obvious the little girl was Daddy's little girl. The girl sat up and looked at her daddy.

"I love you, daddy…." She said before yawning and settling back down to sleep on her daddy's lap.

The scene changed to one of attack and fear. Fire burned down the house and the family of three ran away, ducking under a fallen tree for cover from blasts of green power. Death Eaters flew over them and Elizabeth turned away as the little girl was forced to watch her parents get slaughtered. Then she turned around when she heard the little girl yell. She saw her being held by brown haired woman.

"I am Elizabeth Meriwether Tomas, and that won't change, not even if you kill me!" she shouted and bit the woman's hand before running away. The curse hit her in the back, stunning her.

"Foolish little brat! You dare disrespect me?" the woman yelled and dragged the girl back to the other Death Eaters.

Elizabeth stared in shock. That little girl was… her?

The scene changed again and she saw the girl being Obliviated and her hair Transfigured to brown, but the color didn't stay… it slowly bled into a deep black and stayed that way.

Elizabeth was suddenly acutely aware of the man in Death Eater Robes whose wand was pointed toward the girl as the other Death Eaters tried to form her hair back to brown. She noticed his lips moving silently and constantly as if to keep a spell going. She noticed his shiny black hair, his large nose, his familiar posture…. Severus?

000

Severus sat at Elizabeth's bedside as the Healers of St. Mungo's worked on her, making her better. The only things that did not disappear with magic were the twin lines that formed a V on her face. It was some kind of dark magic that could not be healed. The Healers sewed them shut the Muggle way, but they had to heal on their own. It pained him to see her hurt that way when he could have protected her.

He should have gone with her. He shoulder have closed the store and gone with her. He should have protected her. He let her walk alone when he knew – he _knew_- Lazarus was out there, looking for her. And he just let her go without even fighting it. He let her get hurt…..

How could he just sit there, staring at her? How could he even bear to face her now? He hurt her! He didn't abduct her, but he let her get abducted. He was just as responsible as Lazarus…. He was worse than him….

Would she hate him? Would she never want to speak to him – _see_ him – again? He wouldn't blame her…

He could not live without her though…. If she didn't forgive him, it would be worse than when Lily chose James… when Lily never forgave him for calling her a mudblood… it would be much worse, for this time he wouldn't just be losing his love… he would be losing his life… his entire _world_. Would Elizabeth find it in her heart to ever forgive him for letting her down?

He wouldn't hold his breath….

000

Elizabeth walked down the corridors of her mind with her false Severus at her side. She looked up at him and smiled.

"This is nice…. I could stay here…" she said. He looked down at her and smiled sadly.

"I am afraid you cannot, dear Elizabeth… you must return to the world. You must not let the ones who did this to you, go unpunished. You must find them and bring them to justice. And you must return to Severus. He needs you now more than ever, Elizabeth. You are his only hope to survive this. You must go back." He replied. Elizabeth looked down and sighed.

"He does not need me. How could he ever need me? He does not care. He only felt pity for me all this time. He always has hated me so much…. But I love him… I love him very much… I don't think I can live without him…." She replied, just as the hallways of her mind started to disappear. She looked up and everything went black as she felt as if she were lying down, on some kind of cot or bed. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. Then she heard the voice.

It was deep and rich and sounded sweet as honey. She listened to the voice happily, loving the sound of it.

"_Oh Elizabeth…. Please come back to me… I miss you so much…" _it said. Elizabeth tried very hard to tell the voice she was there, she was with him and listening, but her voice was gone. She struggled to speak, but something wouldn't let her.

"_Oh, my Elizabeth… my little Elizabeth… please wake up. It hurts so bad to see you this way. You have no idea how much I want you here with me, awake, happy…"_ it murmured. She felt a pressure, pleasant and warm, on her forehead. It felt like lips almost.

"_Elizabeth… Elizabeth… Elizabeth… wake up, come back to me, don't leave me… not like this… please don't leave me."_ She tried to tell the voice she was there, she wouldn't leave, but all that came out was a whisper of breath. She tried to move, but her limbs felt like lead. She tried to open her eyes but they felt glued into place. She barely managed a flutter. She tried so hard to yell, to shout, to yip even! But nothing worked. She remained silent, still, dead to the world.

Then she felt strength. Severus was waiting for her. Somewhere. He was there, waiting on her to wake up… she fought harder.

_Severus…._

_Severus…_

"Severus….."

"Elizabeth?"

"Severus…."

"Elizabeth I am here! Healer! She's waking up!" more voices joined the one from before. They bustled around her, making noise and asking questions of her she did not wish to answer. Her brow furrowed and her hands clenched.

"Shut… up…." She whispered and all fell silent.

"Severus…. Where is Severus…?" she asked, her eyes still glued shut. A hand rested on her cheek, the right cheek….

"I am here, Elizabeth. Wake up now, so the Healers can check you over and make sure you are well. Please open your eyes, Elizabeth… come back to me…" he murmured. That was enough. Her hand shot up to cover the one of her cheek, her eyes flew open, her head snapped to the side to look at him, and her lips curled into a beautiful smile.

"Severus. Ma Severus…" (My Severus…)

"Je suis ici, Elizabeth. Je suis ici avec vous ... Toujours." (I am here, Elizabeth. I am here with you... Always.)

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's a bit late, I had to work later than I thought tonight. Hope you guys like it. Send me some feedback… if you want that is, you don't have to….**

**DITF**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth stared up at Severus. She smiled brilliantly.

"Severus…. You stayed with me?" she asked. Severus swallowed hard and nodded.

"I can leave if you prefer…" he murmured and made to stand. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him onto the hospital bed with her. He stared at her in surprise. She sat up, ignoring the pain, and looked him in the eye.

"Why would I want you to leave me? Do you not want to be around me…?" she asked. He looked away, unable to face her as he told her.

"I hurt you…. If I had not let you go out on your own, when I knew he was out there looking for you, then this wouldn't have happened." Elizabeth shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Severus, don't blame yourself for a psychotic man's actions. You had no control of the events. And now he cannot hurt me anymore… I'll be out of your hair in no time, I promise." She said, her voice tight with sadness. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to look into her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want you gone, Elizabeth. I want you here with me… I want you…. To stay with me I mean…" he said. Elizabeth shook her head and tears fell. Neither noticed that they had been alone since Severus tried to leave. Elizabeth touched his cheek.

"I don't want to leave…."

000

Eleven days later, Elizabeth was well enough to leave St. Mungo's. Severus took her back to his house – it felt more like a home with her there with him – and led her into her new room. The old guest room was spacious and dark colored, but soothing. It suited her. He watched as she sat on the bed and sighed heavily.

"I hate white now…" she muttered and he laughed. He sat beside her and looked at her as she looked at him. He felt the need to tell her, despite her rejection. He wanted her to know… he needed her to know he loved her… should he tell her now or wait…? He had to tell her at some point….

"Severus? Are you well?" she asked. He felt her hand on his cheek and he couldn't resist the urges anymore. He just couldn't.

He leaned forward and felt the warm flesh of her lips on his. He heard her moan and he clutched her hair. He kissed her harder, clutching her to him desperately. He pulled away just barely, still touching her lips to his.

"Elizabeth… I love you so much… I can't keep it from you anymore… please don't reject me….." he murmured. Elizabeth shook her head and let out a strangled sob.

"Severus! I love you so much! Why would I reject you?" she asked as she pulled away. Then she furrowed her brow.

"Since when do you love me?" she asked, more like demanded really…

Severus looked away. He thought about telling her the truth, but he didn't want her to think of him as a love sick old man…

"Since you came to my store with your sister." He said, claiming a half truth. She grinned and kissed him again. He moaned and ran his hands up her subtle curves, resting them on her back. He gently touched the tip of his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth willingly. He dove in, pushing her back onto the bed, and claimed her mouth as his on. Her loud, throaty moan set a fire burning in his blood. He needed her. He needed to be inside her. She ripped off his over coat and threw it onto the floor, running her hands over his many buttons. They all popped undone when she touched them and his dress shirt was suddenly open, showing his scarred, pale chest. He pulled back, licking his lips happily, and started on the buttons on the bodice of her dress.

Elizabeth stared at the man's chest, trying not to moan aloud. He was scarred, but those scars only made her want him more. Everyone else would think him broken, but she only saw a man who had a life of adventure and danger. A brave man who would do anything for the people he cared about. She felt a rush of heat fill her core.

Severus stared the beautiful girl beneath him. He felt himself getting harder and harder while looking at her heaving chest and her eyes riveted to his chest with desire and hunger instead of disgust. He ripped her dress apart and latched his mouth over her throat. She gasped and moaned, arching her bare chest into him. He ran a hand over her stomach and cupped her bare breast, squeezing gently. He moaned as he felt her hand on his throbbing cock. She kicked off her shoes and flipped them over.

She straddled him and he moaned as his throbbing cock came in contact with her wet heat. He bucked his hips and watched happily as her breasts bounced heavily. He licked his lips as she moaned throatily. She moved down his body, taking his trousers and boxers with her. His cock sprang free and she moaned just looking at it. He gasped when her cool hand wrapped around him, stroking experimentally. She smirked and he shut his eyes tight against the pleasure of her touch. Then his eyes flew open and he gasped loudly as he felt her hot, wet mouth over the head of his cock. She sucked hard and he moaned, throwing his head back. Then she deep throated him. He groaned and threaded his fingers through her hair as she sucked.

Then she cupped his bollocks and he came with a loud yell. He felt her swallow around him, drinking his cum like the finest wine. He panted hard as she sat up, licking her lips. He smiled innocently down at him, her arms pressing her breasts together quite deliciously. She grinned down at him and stalked up his body, her pinched nipples dragging over his body as she did. He tasted himself on her lips and groaned. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and pushed her onto her back. He rubbed his stick hard cock against her still clothed sex. She moaned and arched into him.

"S'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît prenez-moi, Severus, je ne peux pas profiter de cette!" (Please! Please take me, Severus, I can't take this!) she cried out as he sucked one hard nipple into his mouth. He hummed and suddenly her underwear was gone. The engorged head of his cock rubbed against her soaking folds and they both moaned.

"Dieux, Elizabeth, vous êtes tellement putain mouillée ... est-ce pour moi?" (Gods, Elizabeth, you are so fucking wet... is this for me?) he asked. She nodded desperately and he smirked against her soft breast. He slowly pushed in and moaned as he felt her tightness around him.

He was slightly jealous but relieved he wasn't her first, but he had the feeling her first time wasn't a pleasant one.

He pushed in deeper and paused, letting her get used to his sizable cock inside her. She squirmed but whimpered.

"Severus… move!" she begged. He moaned.

"Gladly." He pulled out of her slowly, pleasure flaring up like a beacon. Then he shoved into her roughly. She gasped and arched upward, moaning loudly. He gripped her knees and pushed her legs back toward her chest as her hands gripped his shoulders. He pumped into her repeatedly, panting and frantic in his thrusts. His desperation to show her how much he loved her clouded his thoughts, but he knew she enjoyed it.

Who knew Elizabeth was loud in bed? He smirked at that thought. He did now.

"Harder, Monsieur! Harder!" she yelled, her head thrashing side to side. He obeyed and slammed into her hot cunt repeatedly. Her whole body went rigid and then she screamed out her release. He slowed to a stop, still having not climaxed. She moaned as he pulled out of her. She looked up at him with hunger and he knew he could please her more. She sat up and brought his lips to hers. Then he was on his back. He gripped her hips and grunted as she impaled herself upon him. They both cried out.

Then she was bouncing up and down on him. The new angle sent new waves of pleasure and lust through them and neither lasted long. The sight of his beautiful love moving over him, her breasts bouncing wonderfully, was his undoing. As he felt her clench around him, marking her climax, he could hold back his release no longer. His cum gushed from him as he roared his release.

They collapsed against each other, panting, sweaty, and completely stated. Elizabeth looked up at her lover and smiled.

"I never… I never thought you could love me…" she murmured. He looked down at her and frowned.

"I have always regretted my actions in Hogwarts… I should never have said those things to you… and I apologize for my actions against you in your chambers-"

"Don't. Just forget those times. Let us live in the now, shall we? And right now, I want to sleep in your arms. And from now on, we do this in your bed." She said, touching his cheek gently with her fingertips. He smiled.

"No… our bed. Now that I have you, Elizabeth, I am never letting you go." He said and kissed her. She smiled sleepily.

"I love you, Severus." She murmured. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too." He whispered back, but she was already asleep.

000

The next morning, Severus awoke to the smell of butter and burnt chocolate. He got up and pulled on the pair of discarded boxers. He smiled, seeing Elizabeth's torn dress and underwear still on the floor. He walked out of the room and leaned against the wall, watching her move through the kitchen, making chocolate chip pancakes, still completely naked. He shook his head and smiled.

"I could definitely get used to this…" he said. She turned around and smiled. His gaze narrowed onto her breasts and the apex of her thighs before he looked back at her face. She was smirking like a true Slytherin.

"Good. Because this is how you are going to wake up every day, until you decide to get rid of me." She said. he walked up to her and pulled her into his arm, his lips at her neck.

"Never."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Here is a bit of smut for you. Review if you so wish!**

**DITF**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth stirred as the light drifted in from her window. She groaned and turned to snuggle deeper into the hot chest of the man beside her. She giggled as his sparse chest hair tickled her nose, but in doing so, she woke him. Severus muttered a curse and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, pulled her into him and burying his nose in her luscious hair.

"Too early, Lizzy…." He muttered. She smirked and traced a finger across his chest.

"Is that so, Sev…? Too bad. I was looking forward to waking you up today quite… pleasantly." She hummed and brought her hand lower. The muscles of his stomach lurched as her cool hand traveled under the comforter and down low. He grabbed her hand and pushed her onto her back.

"Too early to wake up… five more minutes and I'll be happy to fuck you senseless…" he murmured and she laughed heartily.

"You sleep, my love. I will go make us some breakfast." She said and got out of the bed. He let out a pitiful sound at the loss of the warm, soft body beside his and cracked an eye open, watching her pull on some panties and put on his over shirt from the night before. He smirked and watched her hips sway as she left the bedroom.

Elizabeth worked in the kitchen, making a simple breakfast of buttered toast, eggs, and jam. She cleaned the mess up with a wave of her hand and took the breakfast into the bedroom where her lover was still abed. She closed the door behind her and set the food on the bedside table before closing the curtains. She climbed onto the bed and Severus grunted as he felt her straddle the side of his hip. He turned his head to look at her and tried to shift onto his back, back she refused to let him. He glared at her but then his eyes widened as he felt her gyrate her hip against him, her damp heat rubbing through her panties against his skin. The sight of her pleasuring herself with his body sent shivers down his spine. Then, without stopping her erotic movements, she brought a piece of toast to his lips. He took a bite as his hands went to her hips, bringing her forward movement farther up his body before going back a few inches. By the time the piece of toast was finished, she was grinding her hot, wet pussy against his ribcage. She moaned and closed her eyes. He took the chance and turned onto his back, her gyrating hip now square in the middle of his chest. She threw her head back as he circled his fingers over her nipples through the shirt. He grinned and used every forward motion to move down the bed before he used a flick of his wrist to vanish her panties. She gasped at the skin to skin contact and looked down. Her eyes widened as she realized she was now grinding down onto the top of his collar bone. He smirked and as she tried to get up to resume her first position at his hips, he grabbed her hips and held her in place, hovering slightly above his face. Her eyes widened at the erotic sight and heat flooded her core. Severus smirked and brought her down until his lips met her center. She gasped and threw her head back.

He licked and sucked at her clit before pressing two fingers into her. She moaned and he thrust the two digits out and in, faster and faster, as he licked hungrily at her clit and juices. He felt her body shuddering and a rush of hot liquid flooded his mouth. He lapped the juices up hungrily and let her slid onto her back as she panted. He cleaned his fingers with his tongue and smirked.

"Breakfast was lovely, darling." He said. She laughed breathily and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

000

The two lovers sat at the fireplace, cuddled up and reading beside each other. Severus had a hard time concentrating on the Potions journal as Elizabeth's head rested on his lap as she read one of her books. He kept glancing down and her instead of reading the text he already knew by heart. The sudden knock at the door caused them both to jump. Elizabeth sat up and Severus stood to answer the door. He looked through the peep hole and narrowed his eyes.

"It's Lucius."

Elizabeth stood and hurriedly put her book away. She walked quietly to the hallway and nodded back to Severus.

"I am not here." She said and he nodded. Severus opened the door once he could no longer hear her moving around. He stared at his oldest friend as Lucius gave him an all too cheery smile.

"Severus, my dear friend! I was afraid you were not home!" Lucius said. He made to enter the house, but Severus blocked him.

"What is it, Lucius?" he asked harshly. Lucius clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"How curt. Slytherin ways have deserted you I see. I am here to discuss a certain employee of yours." He said. Severus glared at him.

"Whom I hire to do my dirty work is of no concern to you. If that is all, I will ask you to leave." He replied. Lucius shook his head.

"Do you know here she is? I went to her home and it was all but deserted." Lucius said. Severus growled and shook his head.

"I do not know, Lucius. Why would I? She is _your_ girlfriend." The words stung as he spat them, even though he knew they were untrue. Lucius sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately, she is not my girlfriend, though I wouldn't mind staking that claim on her… I was just worried that she was avoiding me. But it seems she is avoiding both of us, so the situation is not as dire as I thought. At least she did not chose you over me." He said with a wicked smile. Severus resisted the urge to hex him.

"Leave, Lucius." He said and slammed the door. He leaned against it momentarily before listening to the crack as Lucius Disaparited away. He walked into the hallway and peered into the bedroom. Elizabeth was holding herself on the bed, looking pitiful. He sighed.

"I sent him away…. He was looking for you…" he said. Elizabeth nodded.

"I figured he would be… but I never thought he would come this soon…." She murmured. Severus sighed and sat beside her, holding her.

"Elizabeth… I won't let him hurt you. You are mine now… I protect what is mine." Severus said. Elizabeth nodded and let her head rest on Severus's shoulder.

"I know it is silly, but for some reason I feel like Lucius put Lazarus up to killing Wanda… I wouldn't put it past him. The only reason I went out with him was because he is a Malfoy. You never say no to a Malfoy."

000

Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter if she had her way, was walking down the streets of Hogsmeade with several bags in her arms. She was not paying attention to the world and it showed on her face. She was deep in thought, planning how to get Harry Potter to propose to her. She wanted something flashy, something people would talk about for the rest of their lives, something she would never forget. She wanted the ring to be expensive. She loved expensive things, even if she never had anything fancy in her life.

Suddenly, she ran into something very hard, and very warm. She looked up from her place on the ground and stared open mouthed at the man above her. Lucius Malfoy glared at the girl before him. How dare she bump into him? Then he watched in fascination as the girl's dazed look turned into one of spitfire and blood. He felt a heat spread through him.

"Watch where you are going, Malfoy! These bags cost a ton! If even so much as a scratch is on the items inside, I'll skin you, you hear?" Ginny growled. She bent at the waist to pick up the fallen bags and he admired her very toned, very plush bum. Ginny turned and her glare sent fire right to his groin. Thank Merlin he decided to wear loose fitted robes. He shook himself and smiled brightly.

"Miss, I am terribly sorry. I did not see you there. Though how I could have missed such a beautiful woman is beyond me." He said and bent to pick up a few more of her parcels. Ginny blushed. Harry never called her beautiful…

"Thank you for the apology, Mister Malfoy." She said and took the bags from his hands. She turned to continue on her way and he caught her arm in his hand.

"Wait! Miss, if I may be so bold as to ask… may I take you to dinner tonight? As a proper apology…?" he asked. Ginny bit her lip and shook her head.

"No. I have plans tonight." She said, her voice harsh to his ears. He withered at her rejection, but felt a fierce longing at the bitterness toward him in her voice.

"But I'm free for lunch on Saturday." She said and walked away. Harry was going with Ron to a Quidditch game on Saturday, so she had plenty of time.

Lucius smiled broadly and turned to continue on his way toward the book store. This girl had much more fire in her than Elizabeth. And his ex-wife.

She was beautiful too.

000

Ginny bit her lip hard as she walked. A date with Lucius Malfoy… what was she thinking? She was dating Harry! But then again, harry had been neglecting her lately. He seemed not as interested in her as when they were in school. But he loved hanging out with the boys, and even came home horny, but refusing to touch her.

She had her suspicions, but tonight would confirm them.

That very night, Harry approached her to tell her he was, in fact, gay as the Fourth of July.

How convenient.

000

Severus glanced down at Elizabeth as she slept with her head on his lap. They had just been reading together that night by the fire and she dropped off. He smiled, running his fingers through her hair gently. She was a heavy sleeper.

_Well,_ he thought,_ I finally got the girl… and what a girl… beautiful, brilliant, funny, sweet, gentle, Potions lover, and not to mention the most important thing of all…_

"Mine."

"Severus…." Elizabeth murmured in her sleep.

Severus smiled.

"Right here, my love. I'll always be right here…."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Happy spring break for those of you who are on it! Happy Monday for those who aren't! or whatever day it is you read this. **

**I enjoyed writing this and id love to hear if you enjoyed reading it. Review if you so wish! **

**Here are the links for the date clothes. **

**Ginny: imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1058&bih=504&tbm=isch&tbnid=bKs2V9mimjoYZM:&imgrefurl= /fashion/under-100-fall-looks-sweater-skirt/&docid =_He3oAYRf2EzpM&imgurl= . &w=504&h=504&ei=8vhfT6PrMOXLsQLOm_yhCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=793&vpy=17&dur=105&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=164&ty=125&sig=105252139546402526255&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=139&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0**

**Lucius: imgres?start=232&hl=en&biw=1058&bih=504&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=UQQH271K2dszTM:&imgrefurl= . %3Fact%3Dwool-suits&docid=h3lUoYwWY2M9rM&imgurl= products/Giorgio%252520Fiorelli/320/megasuits_fitt edbravo_grogiofior_47815_vestblk-042626megasuits_ &w=320&h=400&ei=u_1fT7qtJoiDsAKv_4iPCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=105&vpy=36&dur=1085&hovh=251&hovw=201&tx=107&ty=147&sig=105252139546402526255&page=14&tbnh=160&tbnw=128&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:232**

**DITF**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Severus glared at his customers as they took up all of Elizabeth's attention. He needed their money, but he hated them. He watched Elizabeth move around the store with ease and he smiled inside, maintaining his glare on the outside. He loved her very much, but he didn't know if she wanted him forever, like he wanted her.

Unconsciously, his hand slid into his pocket to finger the ring box he had taken to carrying around everywhere. He sighed and turned back to his work. It would have to wait….

Elizabeth watched Severus from the corner of her eye. He had been acting strangely for the past week and she was determined to figure out why. Even after all they had been through, he still had communication problems. If he wouldn't tell her what was going on, she would figure it out for herself.

0000

Ginny sat on her bed, watching Elizabeth pace in front of her. She said and dropped her head onto the pillow.

"I don't want to look like I was looking forward to this date, Beth." She said. Elizabeth glared at her and shook her head.

"You don't want to look like a slob either. Lucius is an aristocrat, Ginevra. You must look your best! And never say no to a Malfoy!" Elizabeth insisted. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He asked me out because he thinks I'm beautiful. That's it! He did the same with you!"

"He asked me out because he saw a passion in me, so he said, and because I was in the bloody paper! You attracted him with fire and blood! That's what he wants!" Elizabeth said. Ginny sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" she asked. Elizabeth bit her lip and turned to examine Ginny's closet.

"He came to ask advice from Severus last night. He is nervous. I never thought a Malfoy could be nervous. Now where is that black dress Hermione bought you…?" Elizabeth was lost in her planning even as Hermione Granger Flooed in from the living room.

"I'm here! What's the crisis? Oh, hey, Eli." She said. Elizabeth made a noncommittal noise and buried herself in Ginny's closet. Hermione got a brief explanation and she flung herself into Ginny's closet with Elizabeth.

"Guys, come on! It's not that big a deal!" Ginny insisted. Elizabeth and Hermione turned to stare at her.

"Not a big deal? Ginny, this is Lucius Malfoy we are talking about! Next to his son, he is the most sought after ex-Death Eater, and bachelor, in Wizarding Britain! If he wants you, you have to look your best!" Hermione said. Elizabeth nodded and jabbed her arm out to point at Hermione, not taking her eyes off Ginny.

"Exactly! Thank you, Hermione, for agreeing that this is the biggest opportunity next to going to Hogwarts for the first time!" she said before throwing her attention back to the closet.

"Maybe this red top and this black skirt? It would look beautiful with her skin tone, yes?" Elizabeth said. Hermione looked it over and shook her head.

"The skirt is a yes, but the top would cover up her cleavage too much." Hermione said, placing her fingers on her chin. Ginny sighed.

"And that's a bad thing, how?" she muttered but neither of her friends replied. Then there was a knock at the door and Ginny got up to answer it. She grinned at the pretty blonde standing at her door.

"Luna finally someone sane! Please, come in!" she said and the two made their way to Ginny's bedroom as Ginny explained the situation. Elizabeth looked up and smiled at Luna.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood." She said. Luna smiled.

"Please, Elizabeth Slythe, call me Luna." She replied. Elizabeth nodded.

"Then I insist you call me Elizabeth. Now, this skirt and this green top? It shows cleavage but not enough to seem desperate." Elizabeth said. Hermione nodded and Luna picked up a pair of black pumps.

"These would fit perfectly into the ensemble." She said. Elizabeth nodded. Ginny watched her friends fuss over her out fit and sighed. So much for a normal girl's night before her date. She smiled.

Her date. She had a date with Lucius Malfoy.

The girls moved from clothes to jewelry. Ginny stood in the full length mirror and stared at herself. She wore a tight fitted forest green sweater with a mid-thigh length black skirt. Under the skirt she had black tights on, where only the tiniest hint of skin was visible through it. Her shoes were black and strapped the area around her toes thicker than the rest of the shoes. For her jewelry she had a necklace with black beads and a black cross, with matching earrings. Her makeup was light and natural, something she had put her foot down about. She didn't need lipstick to look good and she knew it. She looked beautiful.

She was ready for her date.

000

Severus, Draco, Lucius, and Blaise Zabini were sitting in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. The two younger boys listening to the older men speak of the girl Lucius would be meeting that night. Draco rolled his eyes and interrupted.

"Father, if you wanted help with your wardrobe, you could have just asked." Draco said before standing and walking with Blaise into his father's room. The two men looked at each other before following. They looked over all the clothes in Lucius's walk in closet and decided quickly what he would wear.

Lucius nodded, looking at his reflection. He wore a black suit with a black vest underneath, a white skirt, and a silver tie. He looked quite promising. The men wished him luck before helping themselves to his store of whiskey when he left to meet his date. Severus stayed for a few moments before leaving to go home to his Elizabeth.

000

Lucius stood just outside the house and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knocked three times and waited. Ginny opened the door and he was struck speechless. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was straightened and flat and hung down in a curtain, her green sweater showed off her lovely breasts, and her legs were encased in black tights that he wanted nothing more than to rip off her. Lucius gulped and smiled brightly.

"Miss Ginny!" he said and kissed her hand,

Elizabeth, Luna, and Hermione giggled where they sat watching Ginny get ogled by the blonde aristocrat. They had done their job well.

000

Elizabeth walked through the door to Spinner's End and sighed, hanging her red scarf on the hook by the door and kicking off her shoes.

"Severus? I'm back from Ginevra's house! Severus?" she called, but got no response. She frowned and walked through the house, looking for her lover. She walked into the kitchen and looked at Severus, who sat unmoving, reading the paper.

"Severus?" she asked as she walked over to him. He turned and shook his head. He handed her the paper and she gasped.

"Ronald Weasley found dead in his home by Aurors who were investigating suspicious noises…?" she read aloud. He nodded.

"Apparently, someone left a warning for the Golden Trio." He replied. Elizabeth suddenly gasped and dropped the paper.

"Hermione!" She ran from the kitchen and Flooed to the home of Hermione Granger. She stepped through the fireplace and rushed into the living room where she heard crying. She walked in to see Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger on the couch, holding each other. Elizabeth went straight to Hermione and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry, dear… I'm so sorry…" she murmured. Hermione nodded and buried her ace in Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Who would do such a thing? Who would kill him like that?" she sobbed. Elizabeth shushed her and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know, Hermy, but I will find out. I promise you that." She said. Hermione nodded. Elizabeth never made a promise she wouldn't keep and she never called her Hermy unless she was hurting too. Elizabeth never liked the Weasley boy, but seeing her dear friend in tears over him hurt her very much. She sighed and hugged her friend closer.

"I will not let this act go unpunished. Even if I have to ask Dumbledore for help, I will find the one who did this." She murmured. Hermione smiled. Everyone knew Elizabeth Slythe hated Dumbledore. If she was willing to speak to him, ask him for help, for Hermione, then that was proof enough of how much Elizabeth cared for Hermione.

Harry watched the interaction and smiled.

Someone understood how Hermione felt, someone besides him.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. Review if you wish. AND REVIEW IF YOU HATE RON WEASLEY! Or you know, or not. Your choice. **

**DITF**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth sighed and looked out the window. Severus was away at a conference for Potions Masters and she was left to watch the apothecary on her own. She stared out at the cloudy day and sighed heavily.

"Slow day, Miss Elizabeth?" a voice asked. She turned and smiled at Lucius Malfoy as he set a few small items on the counter. She nodded.

"Extremely slow, Monsieur. How are you today?" she asked. Lucius grinned widely.

"Lovely, Miss Elizabeth, absolutely lovely." He replied, his smile almost giving away the entire reason. Elizabeth smirked.

"How is Ginevra this morning?" she asked with a sly smirk. Lucius blanched and hurriedly looked away from her as she took his money and placed it in the enchanted metal box for safe keeping. Lucius cleared his throat and coughed.

"I-I don't know what you mean." He said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Ginevra Flooed me this morning." She said and handed him his items before going to help one of the other customers. Lucius blushed before hurrying out of the store. Elizabeth watched him go with a smirk.

"At least he isn't interested in me anymore." She muttered before going back to work.

0000

Severus stared at the wall absentmindedly. He was starving and he missed Elizabeth. The other Potions Masters were chatting merrily about whatever they wished, but left him out of it after the fifth attempt to get him out of the corner and into the conversations. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to sit on his couch with a cup of black coffee with a book in his hand and Elizabeth on his lap. He sighed in frustration.

"Severus, is that you?" he looked up and raised an eyebrow at the young woman in front of him. She had long brown hair and sharp green eyes. Her face was pale and drawn, as if she were older than she truly was.

His eyes widened.

"Morgana Slythe?"

000

Elizabeth Slythe sat with her back to the wall. She watched the last customer leave the store and sighed. Severus had been gone longer than he had said he would be. She was getting worried. With Lazarus dead, she knew no one would hurt her. But Severus had many more enemies than she did. He could be hurt and she'd have no idea. She stood and went to lock the back door before the front door suddenly opened loudly. She turned and smiled as Severus walked in. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek gently.

"You were gone longer than was planned. Is all well?" she asked. Severus sighed and touched his fingers to her cheek.

"Love… I saw someone at the conference. Someone who you know quite well…" he murmured. Elizabeth blinked.

"Not someone I care for, given your reaction… who did you see…?" she asked. Severus looked away and shook his head.

"Your mother."

Elizabeth blanched.

"My mother is here? She is not in France? Why is she here?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I fi knew I would tell you, but as of right now, I do not. The only thing I know is she was very interested in you." He said. Elizabeth bit her lip and shook her head.

"Let's go home. We can think on this after a proper sleep and food. I don't want to think about my mother right now." She said. Severus nodded and took her hand. They locked the store and walked hand in hand to the edge of town before Disapariting to Spinner's End.

Elizabeth cooked them a light diner and they went to bed early, both very much disturbed by the sudden appearance of Elizabeth's mother.

The next morning saw the two sitting at the breakfast table with the morning paper between them, reading the headlines. The two were btoh looking for some reason for Elizabeth's mother to be in England. There was none. Either she was there merely for the conference, or she was there for Elizabeth.

The former was much more preferable.

Elizabeth sighed and pushed the paper aside.

"Well, it is safe to assume the old hag is up to her old tricks. Shall we go to the apothecary now? I tire of worrying of my former family." She said. Severus agreed. They both stood and went to dress themselves for the day, both missing the black raven sitting on the opened windowsill. Both missing the violent green eyes of the bird before it flew away.

000

The day was slow. Nothing much happened and Hermione was bored. She and Ron had never been that close, she was always the third wheal in the adventures they partook in. she was the brains, but the two boys were the best friends. She just went along to make sure they didn't die. Sure she cared for the two of them, and it hurt to lose Ron, but losing the man that had made half her life hell just by being there was not as painful as one would think. She would cope and cry when Harry needed to be assured she cared, but she would move on.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead, taking a sip of her coffee. Her office in the Ministry, Official Muggle-Born Rights Liaisons, was small and full of her documents, but it was well organized. Her clutter only showed how work oriented she was.

The door to her office opened and she looked up. Her boss walked in and she sighed heavily.

"Yes, mister Malfoy?" she asked. Malfoy sat in the chair across from her.

"Miss Granger. I have a request to make." He said. She nodded.

"Yes sir?" she asked, leaning back and resting her elbows on the arms of her chair. Malfoy leaned forward and smirked.

"First, call me Draco. And second… would you be kind enough to accompany me this evening to the new restaurant that has opened up in Diagon Alley?" he asked. Hermione caught her breath. She had been pining after Draco Malfoy for the longest time. Since she took the position under hi actually. And now he was asking her out? Could her luck be better?

"I would love to accompany you tonight, mister… uh… Draco." She said and smiled. He grinned.

"Great! So should I meet you at the restaurant or should I pick you up?" he asked. She smirked and waved her wand over a scrap of paper. Her address and a time was inked onto the paper magically before she handed it to him.

"Pick me up. Should I dress up or what?" she asked. He smirked.

"Or what." He replied and she laughed gently. He stood and moved fluidly into a low bow.

"I eagerly await your company this evening, milady." He said and she giggled.

"Likewise, milord." She said and they shared a smile before he left, giving her a little wave before departing.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and smiled dreamily.

"I have a date with Draco Malfoy…. Oh god, I have a date with Ginny's lover's son!" she cried and shook her head to rid herself of the traumatizing thought.

000

Ginny hummed happily as she walked to the front door, where several knocks were sounding. She had had the best night of her life with Lucius, and she was in a happy mood. She opened the door and smiled brilliantly at the blonde man before her.

"Lucius. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked. He grinned and held up a small bag.

"I bought you this. I hope it is not too presumptuous…." He replied. She took the bag, but did not offer to let him in. she opened it and her eyes widened.

Several small rubies, the finest cut, were embedded in a golden circlet. The rubies themselves were the same beautiful kind that the apothecary Elizabeth worked at sold. The flawlessness of the gems was a good Potions ingredient, but she knew they were even better jewelry. She smiled and looked at the nervous man in front of her.

"Thank you, Lucius. I love it." She said. She stood on her tip toe and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she took his hand and lead him inside.

Lucius grinned.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. If you want, you can review. If you want something to happen, send me a shout out and ill do my best. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**DITF**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

The following are excerpts from Elizabeth Meriwether Slythe's childhood journals:

_November 15, 1987, Slythe Manor, England_

_Mother and Father yelled at me again. I don't understand what I did wrong. Am I being a bad girl by playing in the gardens? I'm confused. Ardent was being a meanie today too. I swear he is a terrible brother. Meleficent was going to play with me today, but she got called away by the Malfoy family. I don't like them. The son, Draco, stuffed meat pies into my dress the last time I saw him. I don't like him at all. Meleficent is a bad sister. I don't like her either. She said she put Draco up to it with her wand. I don't know what that means, but I won't forgive either of them for what happened. I got yelled at by Mother for getting dirty and I was sent to the basement because of them. I won't forgive them. I won't._

_September 2, 1987, Slythe Manor, England_

_Mother and Father took Arty out for a gathering… I don't know what that means. They left me and Mel here at the Manor, but Mel snuck out to go see her friends. The house elves didn't even bother to say that she couldn't leave the house. But when I tried to go outside to play with the fairies, they wouldn't let me. Its not fair! Why does Ardent get to go with Mother and Father and Meleficent get to see her friends, when I have to stay here all the time? Why do Mother and Father glare at me all the time? I don't understand. _

_December 25, 1987, Slythe Villa, France_

_Christmas is my least favorite holiday, as of today. Father hit me. He slapped me right in front of every one of the guests. They all just laughed…. _(Here the pages are stained with what looks to be tears) _Why did he hit me? Why did they all laugh and call me names like Mudblood and whore…? I'm confused and scared. I don't like it here. _

_January 24, 1988, Slythe Manor, England_

_God have mercy on Ardent's soul. Today, Mother and Father took Ardent to another gathering, but he didn't come home. Mother was crying and Father looked like he was going to be sick. They sat me and Meleficent down and told us that the enemy, whoever that is, killed Ardent. Meleficent cried and I cried, but she cried because she is now the heir to the family, and she would have more things to do. I cried because I lost my brother. I may have hated him but he was still my brother…_

_February 17, 1988, Forest beside Slythe Manor, England_

_I was adopted. I was adopted. I was never a Slythe. That's why everyone hates me. I'm not a real Slythe. But then who am I? I don't remember anything aside from the Slythes. Who could I be? Are my real parents still alive? Did they not want me? I'm confused…_

_September 1, 1991, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

_I'm finally away. Finally free! I can learn to be a witch without my family around. Mel is being home tutored in France by Mother. I'm free to be myself here. If only I could feel excited over this. When was the last time I felt?_

_September 2, 1991, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

_I found my calling in life. I found it all. I'm in love. I want to be a Potions Mistress when I grow up. Professor Snape seems to not like me, but that's alright. I don't like me either. _

_Potions… I love them. I want to do as Professor Snape said and brew glory, bottle fame, ensnare the senses, bewitch the mind, stopper death… I wonder if I could brew a poison and slip it to Meleficent…?_

End excerpts.

000

Elizabeth stirred the cauldron full of the sticky liquid and sighed happily. Severus was across the room, brewing his own potion. The two were surrounded in a comfortable silence, though the tension in the air was near palpable. Severus stole glances at the woman brewing across from him, feeling his body start to heat. Just watching her brew, concentrate on creating a mixture, the joy rolling off her in waves, was enough to set his blood a fire.

Elizabeth was just pouring in a few drops of vanilla extract when she felt hands on her hips.

"Now, Miss Slythe, when you pour the extract, be sure to only use three drops. If there are more, the entire potion will be ruined." A stern, husky voice said in her ear. She shuddered.

"Yes, professor…" she murmured, catching on to what it was he wanted. She leaned forward to concentrate on pouring three, perfectly round drops into the pale green potion. The hands on her hips went lower, lifting her short skirt up to rub at her thighs.

"Professor? What are you doing?" she asked, feigning innocence. Severus chuckled and turned her around, quickly placing a stasis charm on the potion.

"Why, nothing, of course. Now, Miss Slythe, I understand you wish to get your grades up a bit with some… extracurricular work… correct?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. Severus smirked and pulled her off the table and toward the chair in the corner. He sat down and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm waiting, Miss Slythe." He said. Elizabeth looked confused.

"For what, Monsieur?" she asked. He glared at her.

"Strip." He commanded. Elizabeth blushed and looked away, playing with the hem of her top.

"P-professor!" she gasped. "I can't do that! It's improper!" she said. He scowled and leaned back in the chair.

"Do you want to get an O in my class or not? I. Said. Strip!" he hissed. Elizabeth jumped at the hostility in his voice and felt a rush of wetness fill her core. She enjoyed this role playing. She quickly raised her hands to unbutton her blouse. She worked the buttons free slowly, almost painfully slowly, as she looked at him from beneath her long, dark lashes.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning.

She unbuttoned the last button and let her black blouse fall open, revealing a strapless Slytherin green bra. Severus smirked and nodded his head toward her.

"Take it off." He said in a tight voice, shifting so his arousal was less uncomfortable. Elizabeth's eyes shot to his groin and his growing erection as she shrugged her shoulders, letting the fabric of her top graze her skin lightly as it fell to the floor. She turned slowly, her hands finding the clasps on the side of her skirt. She released them and swayed her hips to let the fabric fall unceremoniously to the floor. She heard Severus take a shuddering breath and turned so her stocking clad legs were displayed for him.

Severus's mouth was nearly watering at the delectable sight. Matching bra and lacy panties, stockings that showed off her shapely, toned legs, and a pair of black pumps with green straps filled his gaze and his body reacted. His cock sprang to life.

"All of it, Miss Slythe…" he murmured, his breath catching as his eyes drifted down her form again. Elizabeth felt empowered. She felt strong and beautiful, despite her fall backs. Ever since Lazarus scarred her face, she had felt even more inferior and ugly, but now, she felt bold and beautiful. This hansom, powerful, loving wizard wanted her. He loved her. And she would show him how much she loved him right back.

She turned her back to him, spinning on the toe of her shoes, and unsnapped the bra. Without straps to hold the fabric in place, the article of clothing dropped without her even having the move. Severus moaned. She bent at the waist, ready to unstrap her shoes but his voice stopped her.

"Leave them on." He hissed. He suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her unto his lap, her round bottom perfectly placed over his hard member. She moaned and spread her legs, leaning back into him.

"You like that don't you, you Slytherin slut… you like having your teacher touch you like this, don't you?" he growled, his fingers twisting and pinching her red nipples. She let out a breathy groan and nodded her head quickly.

"Yes! Oh gods yes!" she murmured as she felt his mouth on her fleshy neck. One of his hands went down her stomach and under her panties, gently rubbing against her swollen clit. She moaned in frustration as he gave just enough pressure to have her feel him, but not enough to have her full of pleasure. She circled her hips against his erection and he gasped.

"That's right, girl, grind on your professor…" he murmured and his words sent bolts of pleasurable tingles down her spine. She moaned as he twisted her nipple hard enough for pain to shoot through her entire body, adding to the whirlwind of sensations that had her a writhing wreck above him. His fingers went from her clit to her soaking wet entrance and he moaned as he slipped his middle finger into her.

"So wet… is this all for me? Is this all for me, Slythe…?" he asked. She nodded.

"All for you. Only for you! Oh gods please!" she cried out as he rubbed his finger against her most sensitive spot. He licked his way up her neck and to her ear. He breathed heavily as her inserted another two fingers into her.

"You're so beautiful when you are brewing, Miss Slythe…. You're always so beautiful… fuck yourself on my hand, you fucking slut!" he growled and she jolted from the words and the feeling of his fingers inside her. She leaned forward and rested her hands on his knees. He shifted so his arm was under her leg and he could watch her move. He slipped a hand under her panties and gripped her delectable ass cheek. She moaned and arched her back before slowly circling her hips. She raised herself onto her tip toes then dropped back down onto his hand. He watched her slowly start to move up and down on his hand and moaned. Each movement down sent his hand and her ass right up the length of his cock. The slow movements sent agonizing amounts of pleasure through them both and Elizabeth panted, trying to keep her legs from shaking as she pumped herself on his fingers.

"That's right, love, fuck yourself…. Oh gods!" Severus hissed, throwing his head back as she dropped down particularly hard. She groaned and he felt her walls contract. He quickly took his fingers from her and stopped her movements.

"Oh no you don't. You can come when I say you can!" he hissed and stood her up. He held her hips to steady her as he stood as well. He pushed her backward and toward the table which held books and research journals. He shoved the books from the table and picked her up. He sat her down on the table and pushed her onto her back. She gasped as the cold metal was suddenly flush with her entire body.

"Lay still and be a good girl, and you might just get to suck my cock." He growled. She whimpered and nodded.

"Please, Monsieur! I need you! Please!" she cried. He chuckled.

"That's right, Slythe, beg for it. Beg for me to give you pleasure." He whispered in her ear. She whimpered again and started murmuring incoherent pleas. He left her there for a moment as he searched his stores for a jar of clear liquid. He smirked when he found it. He pulled it from the cupboard and turned back to where Elizabeth lay. She was watching him with her haunting blue eyes, pleading with him with her gaze. He grinned down at her.

"Does the little snake want to play?" he asked. She nodded slowly, eyeing the jar curiously. He knew she was feigning the innocent curiosity. He knew quite well that she was fully aware of the concoction in the jar, and the thought of her willing to use it made him all the harder.

He set the jar on the table by her head and unscrewed the cap. He dipped his fingers into it and lifted them quickly, not wanting too much. He moved his hand and circled the coated fingers over her nipple. Elizabeth's entire body shuddered.

Her nipple was on fire with tingles and throbs. It was heaven. The liquid was then applied to her other nipple and she gasped loudly. The tingles followed his fingers as they moved down her stomach, her entire being consumed in a potion induced fire.

Severus watched her reaction to the Facture Potion with a smirk. It made the flesh wherever it touched tingle and burn pleasantly, and he enjoyed watching her squirm from its effects.

"Enjoying it?" he murmured into her ear. Her response was merely a pleasant groan. He smirked. "Then you'll love this." He whispered and took his fingers from her skin. She whimpered in protest, but silenced herself when she saw him move to her legs. He gently pulled her panties down her legs, keeping her stockings and shoes in place, before throwing them away to land with the rest of her clothing. He grabbed the jar and dipped two fingers into the liquid. He pulled them out and smirked up at her, kneeling and spreading her legs with his clean hand.

"Hold still." He growled as he kissed his way up from her knee. She sighed and then arched her back so much he feared she would break it as he circled his two, coated fingers over her clit. She moaned loudly and thrashed her head about as the tingling fire attacked her clit. He leaned forward and darted his tongue out to lick across her opening. The combined sensations were quickly becoming too much for Elizabeth and she made this very known.

"OH! Oh gods! I'm so close! Please don't stop! Please let me come, Professor!" she yelled out. He smirked and took his fingers away from her clit.

"Come for me, Elizabeth…" he murmured before licking his way up from her slit to her clit with the flat of his tongue. She threw her head back against the table and screamed out her release. She collapsed onto the table and panted heavily.

Severus watched her with satisfaction. He had made this glorious being climax beautifully. And he was determined to do it again. And again. And again.

He quickly undressed and put the jar of Fracture Potion away before turning to the still limp form of his Elizabeth. Her eyes rolled to look at him and her little pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. He felt himself twitch.

"When you are ready, Miss Slythe, we can begin your next lesson." He sat and sat back down in the chair. Elizabeth watched him for a minute before shakily standing up and walking to the cupboard she grabbed a Reinvigoration Potion and down the entire vial in one swig. He watched her body shudder before she turned to him, looking more hyper and ready to please. She smirked and sashayed her way up to him and stood in front of him. He eyed her up and down happily.

"Ready for my lessons, Professor, whenever you are." She said. He smirked.

"Since you were such a good girl in our previous lesson, I think I'm going to give you a little treat… On your knees, Slythe." He growled. He readily complied and looked up at him as the tips of her still tingling breasts brushed against his legs. He leaned back and looked down at her, loving the angle as he looked at the tip of his cock resting near her pretty little mouth.

"When you are ready, Miss Slythe." He said, impatient but loving the game. She nodded and he bit back a groan as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. She leaned forward and kissed the head before going down and licking from the base to the tip. He groaned and threaded his fingers into her hair. She let go of him and licked her hand rather erotically. She grabbed him again and, with her saliva as lubrication, pumped her fist up and down, twisting her hand to spread the saliva over the entire length of his cock. He groaned as she latched her mouth over the head of his cock and flicked her tongue over the slit on the top. His hips jerked up and he moaned as she slowly started taking him deep into her throat. She swirled her tongue around him and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure.

"My gods, Elizabeth!" he muttered under his breath and looked down to watch her take him into her mouth. She stared right back at him from under her lashes and he nearly came undone. She gently cupped his balls before slowly bringing her head up and letting his cock bounce free of her mouth. She licked at it and kissed the tip a few times before his hand in her hair urged her to take him into her mouth once more.

Elizabeth relaxed her throat and took the entire length into her mouth. Severus groaned loudly and pulled her up by her hair, careful not to hurt her.

"On the table. Now!" he growled and she hastily complied, sitting on the table with her legs spread. He stalked toward her and slammed his hands onto the metal surface beside her hips.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to think, you fucking tease." He hissed and she moaned.

"Please, Professor! Please take me!" she moaned and gripped his shoulders. He slid a hand behind her and pulled her until she was sitting on the very edge of the table. He gripped his cock in his other hand and slowly pushed into her tight opening. He cursed and buried his face in her neck.

"Fucking hell, Lizzy, you're so wet and tight…" he murmured and she sighed as he was fully seated within her.

"Move, please, Severus…." She moaned. He growled and slowly withdrew until he almost fell from her tight confines. Then he plunged back into her with a feral growl. Her back arched and she cried out in pleasure as he slammed into her over and over. They set a quick and rough rhythm, he would slam into her and she would rock into him when he did, and they quickly grew to be merely a panting and sweating mess.

Severus cursed as he felt his balls constrict, signifying he was close. He felt the walls of Elizabeth's cunt fluttering around him and he shoved one hand between their closely intertwined bodies to rub her swollen clit.

"Come on, baby, come for me!" He groaned out. Elizabeth threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Severuuuuuuussssss….." she hissed. Several hard thrusts later, she clenched around him and her entire body went rigid, her face contorting into a pleasured grimace as her release hit her hard. She screamed out his name and bucked her hips against him, taking him deeper inside her tight, clenching cunt.

Severus moaned out and froze mid thrust as he exploded inside her, shooting white hot cum into her waiting, quivering body.

The two collapsed onto the table, sweating and panting loudly, and Severus glanced lazily up at her.

"Did I hurt you? Was I too harsh? Are you alright?" he asked between heavy pants. Elizabeth nodded and let her head fall back onto the now warm metal table.

"You didn't hurt me, my love. That was perfect. It was wonderful. We are definitely doing that again… very… very soon…." She moaned out and he smiled before burying his nose in her breast, licking her nipple gently.

"I agree, love. Very soon." He replied, nuzzling the soft flesh of her tit happily. Elizabeth grinned sleepily and shook her head.

"So, Professor Snape, did I get an O?" she asked. He laughed and nodded.

"Oh yes, Miss Slythe. You did indeed get the coveted Outstanding." He replied and pulled his flaccid cock from within her. "Now come on… lets go to bed. We can finish the potions after a few more lessons. You do want to get an O in every subject after all." He said and she laughed, following him into the bedroom, not the least bit self-conscious of her semi-nude state.

"Oh and you are keeping those heals on." He said over his shoulder as he shut the door to the bedroom.

**A/N: Did you like it? Its longer than usual, but I wanted to give you guys a treat for all your wonderful support. Also, go check out ExMaloBonum's prfile, read her stories, review her stories, FAVORITE HER BECAUSE SHE IS AMAZING AND GREEK! Lol.**

**Review if you liked dominant Severus!**

**DITF**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth walked through the door to the apothecary with a bag of small purple flowers in her hand. She set them on the counter top, where Severus was reading the paper as customers milled about, and sighed heavily, gaining his attention.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She glared at him heatedly.

"I am very sore for one thing," He smirked. "and for another I am extremely bored." She replied. He shrugged.

"It is time for work, my lovely Elizabeth, but when we get home, you can play all you like." He said it with a smirk that made her insides melt.

"If only." She muttered. She opened the bag and pulled a handful of the flowers out before placing them in a small box. She walked to a shelf and placed the box on the end of it before pushing it in gently, so as to not disturb the other ingredient boxes. She smiled as it fit into the space easily. She walked back over to her lover and patted his cheek with her hand.

"I shall be in the back if you need me." She said, taking the bag of flowers to store them with the other left over ingredients. He nodded in consent and she went into the back room. She shut the door and sighed. She magically rearranged the room to fit into alphabetical order and sat heavily on a box. She pulled out a small mirror and looked at her face.

He scars were less defined, but still pink against her pale white flesh. They stood prominent on her skin like someone had taken a marker and drawn on her while she slept. Many of the children in Diagon Alley that day had become fearful of her for her appearance and ignorant people said that she was a reformed Death Eater, as many who had called themselves Death Eaters had defining scars from the battle. She shook slightly and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She was eternally grateful to Severus for not caring about the scars that marred her once acceptable face, but she knew he was an exception to the rule of thumb in the Wizarding world. Never trust a Slythe. Never trust a female Slythe. Her life had always been surrounded in deceit and lies, formed by her mother or the people her mother associated with. She had always been told the Slythe way was to lie your way to the top so no one questioned you. Lie well enough no one suspected you. Lie and cheat your way to success and if you did it well enough, you would never be caught. But her family had always been caught in the end. When her father was caught, he was let off with a warning, being a Ministry official. When her brother was caught, he was killed. When her sister was caught, she got little more than a slap on the wrist from her father and a verbal lashing from her mother, with a few thousand Galleons taken from her by the media to keep it quiet. When she was caught, she was hit, slapped, beaten and tortured into submission with a verbal warning to not try and be a Slythe again. The only person who had never gotten caught was her mother.

And that was what worried her. Her mother had yet to leave the country again, or contact her. Elizabeth got the distinct feeling that she was out there somewhere, waiting for a moment of peace to come and stir her chaotic brew once more.

That thought alone was enough to force a maniac panic from Elizabeth, but the thought that she would most likely take her down, and Severus along with her, was even more frightening.

Morgana Slythe was an expert on chaos and fear, but torture and destruction were more her forte. There were many thing Elizabeth knew her mother was capable of, and one of them was making her life a living hell. If there was one thing her mother would love to do, it was get back on a former fellow Death Eater while taking down her adopted daughter.

Elizabeth was more worried about Severus than anything. Would he be alright? Would her mother be especially cruel to him because of her? Had her mother formed a plot of action, or would she let the fear burn longer before taking the last bit of fury out on the world. Would she compromise her position in the Wizarding world with a petty pay back, or would it be elaborate and too complex to trace back to her?

The questions were burning to the point of fury inside of Elizabeth.

She was happy with Severus. She was happier than she had ever been in her entire life, but all good things – especially good things that come her way – must end at one point or another. If only she could have taken her chance and finished herself off. Severus would not have ever loved her had she not come back to England against her family's wishes, and had she taken the chance, he would never have even known she was alive.

She had passed up the perfect chance to get out of her miserable, albeit pleasant now, existence. If she had let her father plunge the knife into her heart to bring back the Dark Lord, none of this would have happened. But she did, all because she decided to grow a conscious and keep what Harry Potter gave up for the world sacred. She had stopped the knife and Apparated away before her father could have done anything about it. She had come back, days after the full moon, after the ceremony would have been able to be completely, and taken all her belongings from the house in England and in France, before going to Hogsmeade and buying her house.

That was the golden opportunity to keep Severus, and whoever else was close to her now, from getting hurt. And she just had to be noble.

Was she not sorted into Slytherin? Was she not supposed to be a snake by blood and birth? Was she not a witch of evil?

No. she was no witch of evil. Slytherin had not been her choice, but she would not have it any other way. Had she been sorted into Gryffindor, she would have died by now for sure, the house was famous for courage. Courage got people killed much faster than cunning ever did.

But her life was about to get turned upside down and she had no way of knowing how to stop it. But she would have gladly let it happen, had the loud voice in her head told her to run, instead of stop and stare.

But that is far from the future. Let us go back to the past, now shall we?

Dearest reader, I give you this glimpse into the life, of Elizabeth Meriwether Tomas/Slythe. But I warn you. This is not for the faint of heart. I double bull dog dare you to question your ability to continue. I triple corkscrew dare you to question your beliefs. I implore you, reader:

Turn back while you can.

**A/N: Cliff hanger, and a bit of back story: NEXT TIME! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's a filler, but I didn't have a ton of time to write tonight. But to make it up to you here is a sneak peak.**

**NEXT TIME OF SLYTHE:**

"**Where do you think you are going?" **

"**Nowhere."**

"**Get back here, you fucking cunt!"**

"**Ardent! Stop please!"**

"**Shut up, Lizzy, and take it like the Mudblood slut you are!"**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth knew without a doubt what her mother had done. The instant she opened the morning paper not three days after her stint in the back room.

_Dailey Prophet_

_Pureblood Scandal and Slythe Openhearted? _

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It would seem, dear readers, the world has been mistaken about one Elizabeth Slythe! She is, in fact, adopted by the Slythe family at the age of nine years old, taken into the home of the Slytherin Prodigies as one of their own. This kindness was also well intercepted by the Ministry, given the fact that Elizabeth Slythe, formerly Elizabeth Tomas, is indeed a Muggleborn witch! The Slythe family claims they took her in after an attack of Death Eaters killed her parents and left her an orphan. Morgana Slythe, head of the house hold, states to this reporter over a interview that "Elizabeth never understood why we wanted her, and to be honest, nor did we. She was ever the ungrateful child, always back talked and never did as told. Can you blame us though? She was just a child."_

_Morgana then goes on to explain that, "Elizabeth was never very nice to her brother and sister, and only after my dear son, Ardent, was killed fighting the Death Eaters that she began being somewhat civil to Meleficent. I never understood why she hated us all so much, but she did. Her father and I always gave her what we could, being lesser ranked purebloods and not as wealthy as we would have liked. But she never wanted it. She never even called herself a Slythe until after she went to Hogwarts."_

Elizabeth read the article and snarled. How dare her mother spread such lies! How dare that infernal woman break the carefully constructed image she herself made! Why would she? How could she even bring herself to say such blatant lies!

Elizabeth fumed even as she watched the paper burn slowly in the fireplace. Severus watched her shake from the hallway, slightly afraid to talk in case she turn her rage upon him.

"Do you know how long I have had to deal with the Slythe family calling me a Mudblood and a whore and slapping me and beating me and cursing me? Do you know how long I had to deal with the rage that burned inside my soul, longing for revenge and their blood to be spilt as mine had been so many times? Do you know how much I had to scream and writhe under the Crucio curse? Do you know how much I wanted to lose it and kill them all? Do you know how many times I was raped by my father and brother? How many times my mother had me locked in my room with no food, just to torture me when she let me out? How can they say these things, knowing it is all lies and backwards words? How can they destroy me any more than what they have?" she asked. She spoke to the room, but Severus knew she needed him now, more than ever. She was in the same state of mind he had seen her in when she found her dead owl, near mindless and insane with pain and rage, though docile at the same time. She had learned to hide herself well enough, but given his experiences with her, he knew what to do.

"How long?" he asked, his voice harsh and warned her not to tally. She spun around and whipped her wand out, rage and fury in her eyes.

"Too bloody long." She growled out and his eyes widened.

Her black, silky locks of hair slowly bled into a pale, near luminescent white blonde. He stared at her and knew that his spell had finally worked. She had found herself. She was no longer Elizabeth Slythe.

She was Elizabeth Tomas.

A loud crack was heard and she was gone, wisps of black hair in her wake. Severus grinned madly.

"About fucking time." He said to no one, but instead went back into the sitting room and took up a book to read. She would have her revenge and then she would come back. And now he would wait no longer. His hand drifted into his pocket to touch the ring box resting in secret form the world.

000

Elizabeth marched through the gates to the Slythe French villa without contest. She was still a Slythe after all and the wards let her in easily. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she Apparated to the front door. She opened it and slid in quietly. She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as she walked through her childhood prison. She paused when she found the door that lead to Ardent's old room. Memories flooded her mind.

_Elizabeth was ten years old, a year from Hogwarts, and her brother had asked her to see him in his room. Wondering what she had done this time, for she had not taken his toys since he had hit her for it the first time, she knocked on the door. He opened it and smirked._

"_Come on in, Lizzy." He said. She walked into the bedroom and stood there, waiting for permission to sit or him to speak. Whichever came first…_

"_Lizzy, you have grown to be quite the tease…. Haven't you?" he asked, taking her hair in his hand. She shook her head._

"_I have?" she asked. He nodded, chuckling._

"_Oh yes you have. But now, I want what's mine." He said and grabbed the collar of her shirt. He ripped it off and she screamed. He chuckled and she kicked him hard in the stomach. He grunted and stepped back. She turned and grabbed the handle of the door, ready to run._

"_Where do you think you're going?" he growled, grabbing her wrist._

"_Nowhere." She said, her voice scared and uncertain. She bolted out the door. _

"_Get back here, you fucking cunt!" he yelled, heedless of the other occupants of the house. He chased after her and grabbed her quickly, dragging her to him and tearing at her clothes._

"_Ardent! Stop please!" she cried, tears streaming unattended down her cheeks. He snarled and back handed her across the face._

"_Shut up, Lizzy, and take it like the Mudblood slut you are!" he shouted and Elizabeth screamed in pain as he took her virginity roughly snarling insults down at her the whole time. _

Elizabeth shuddered but didn't move to close the door. She continued walking. She reached the sitting room and paused, hearing Meleficent's voice talking to the figure that was her father. The voices faded when she stepped on the wood floor, making it creak.

"Morgana?"

"Mother?"

Elizabeth smirked. They didn't know if Morgana was home yet… perfect. She drew her wand and stepped into the room.

"Who are you?" her father said, jumping up and drawing his wand. Meleficent stood behind him, wand drawn but in a loose grip. She was confident the intruder would be dealt with without her getting her hands dirty. Elizabeth smirked cruelly and raised her wand.

"Oh don't mind me! I'm just a stupid Mudblood whore who shouldn't even be a Slythe! After all! I am merely Elizabeth Meriwether TOMAS!" she roared and sent curses flying at the shocked pair. She managed to place a body bind on her father and petrify her sister. She walked up to them and growled lowly, evilly, madly.

"You made my life a living hell, and when I am finally happy, you all tear it down. I've had enough. Death to you will be mercy, but cruelty was never my cup of tea." She said and raised her wand.

"May my soul be torn three times, and happiness be restored to my life and my lover." She murmured and two green lights shot from her wand with a muttered curse.

"Avada Kedavra."

000

Elizabeth walked down the road to the house of her nightmares. The Slythe home in England was large and menacing, but she paid it no mind. She was on a mission. She was now ready to face her mother, her soul, in three pieces from her two killings, was ready to be torn once again. Hopefully for the last time as well. She walked through the door and headed straight to the sitting room. Her mother was there, reading the paper and smirking. Elizabeth growled.

"Hello, Morgana." She said. Morgana turned and stared at her.

"You! But, how did you change your hair? We couldn't change it back to brown!" she said. Elizabeth smirked.

"Severus." She merely said. Morgana snarled and drew her wand.

"Do not even think about asking me to rebuke my statements! They are final!" she hissed. Elizabeth shook her head and smiled winningly.

"All I need to do to get my life back to this." She raised her wand and muttered the curse. Slashes cut into the flesh of the Slythe head and she fell to her knees.

"Severus taught me that one! I would have used it on Lazarus, but he was taken care of before I could use it. You will be lovely practice though! It's called," she pointed her wand at the woman again.

"SECTEMSEMPRA!" She shouted and a blood curdling scream erupted from Morgana as more gashes appeared in her flesh. Blood pooled around her and she gasped for breath. Elizabeth smiled down at her.

"Do you like it?" she asked and leveled her wand with her mother's face.

"How about this? _Duplum Icircumflex_!" she shouted and two twin slashes raked down Morgana's body, blood pouring out. Elizabeth conjured two metal spikes and smirked as she drove them into Morgana's palms, pinning her to the floor as she screamed in pain.

"Do you like me now? Am I cruel enough for you? How about now? CRUCIO!" she yelled and Morgana thrashed and writhed under the curse, forcing the spikes to dig into her flash deeper, causing more pain. Elizabeth released the curse and sighed.

"I need your hair… _Separabunt_!" she said and sent the severing charm at Morgana's head. It severed to roots of her hair and Elizabeth caught it with a levitation charm.

"Wouldn't want my Polyjuice ingredients to get bloody now do we?" she asked rhetorically. She looked down at the bleeding mess of a woman she despised and smiled.

"Thank you for your time! Avada Kedavra!" she said and finished the woman off. As she had done with her father and sister, she cleaned the mess and made the entire ordeal look like a suicide. The only difference with this scene was that she had made the ordeal at the villa look more like a break in.

She smiled, satisfied, and took her false mother's hair with her, ready to brew Polyjuice and set things to right. The body wouldn't be found before she confronted Rita Skeeter about the article.

Her life was moving forward now. She was free.

**A/N: Hey guys…. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I found out that a very dear friend of mine passed away a few days ago and I just found out about it yesterday. I didn't feel like writing and I just whipped this together so that you would forgive me. I hope you can forgive me. Also, I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected, after the ending of the last chapter, but as I said, I just whipped this together. Also, I would like to thank miss ExMaloBonum for being one of the best friends a guy could ask for. **

**Review if you want. **

**DITF**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay so warning! This chapter takes place in Elizabeth's childhood with the Slythe family. I do hope you don't think I am jumping around again but I wanted to get this out in the open. This is her back story, nothing more. I really didn't have a lot of time to write because I work late on Thursdays and stuff. Also, my girlfriend broke up with me so I really didn't feel like doing this, but I knew I couldn't miss another day, so I pulled something together. I hope you don't hate it…..**

**DITF**

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Young Elizabeth Slythe was the youngest of three children. At the age of nine, her older sister, Meleficent, was thirteen and her brother, Ardent, was nearly the age of fifteen. The two older siblings were not the best of friends with the small nine year old girl, and they did everything in their power to hurt her feelings and hurt her flesh. Ardent took it upon himself to beat Elizabeth near daily and Meleficent spent hours making the small child feel worse than the Mudbloods her parents hated so dearly.

Elizabeth, through these happenings, grew strong. She feared only her mother and father, who had yet to permanently damage the child, but she knew it was only a matter of time. That time came one September afternoon.

Elizabeth was playing in the gardens, house elves around her. The small creatures cared deeply for the young girl, the only one of their masters who did not beat them and knew what it was like to live under those kinds of circumstances. They often played with her just to take both their minds and her mind off a recent beating or insult from her family.

Elizabeth was merely minding her own business when her father stumbled out, his face flushed and his hand wrapped around a half empty bottle of Firewhiskey.

"C'mere, 'Lazbeth…" he growled and yanked the small girl by her hair toward him. She screamed and he back handed her.

"Shut up!" he roared, Elizabeth had no choice but to obey. The man dragged her into the house, the house elves watching in fear and anguish. They knew if they tried to help their friend, she would get even more hurt.

The man dragged the girl into the living room and smashed the bottle of Firewhiskey into her back. She cried out in pain and then he suddenly ripped her shirt off, leaving her completely exposed. He used the broken bottle still in his hand to cut her back to pieces. She screamed and cried in pain, but he paid her no mind. He dropped the now bloodied bottle and smirked, grabbed her shoulder and spinning her around. His hand met her face halfway and she was thrown back.

"You are nothing but a stupid Mudblood! If the Dark Lord had not ordered you into our care, you would be dead!" he yelled. She sobbed and tried to crawl away but he would have none of it. He ripped her skirt to shred and grabbed her hips.

"Now you are going to be my little Mudblood slut!" he growled and made to rip her knickers off. But she was too fast. She grabbed the discarded whiskey bottle top and jerked her hand around, slashing it across his face. He roared in pain and she got off the floor, running for her life outside, in nothing but her tiny white panties. She ran through the gardens, her back bleeding profusely, and into the forest behind the house. She stayed there for hours, before one of the elves found her, healed her wounds, and gave her clothes. She slowly put them on before begging the elf to not take her home. He nodded and made copies of the clothes he had brought, prepared to claim he had not found her.

The days like these were endless.

Her mother took her aside and cut her arms, legs, and chest, forcing the Crucio curse onto her, torturing her for amusement. The pain was indescribable. Nothing could have prepared the little girl for the next session with her mother. Punishment was all she knew, not a single word of praise.

By the time her eleventh year on the earth was marked and she was sent to Hogwarts, she had learned to bury her emotions and think like a true Slythe.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth moaned in pain as she woke.

Her eyes fluttered open and flickered to the man staring at her. She smiled at him and he smirked back.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Elizabeth." He murmured before kissing her. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you, Severus." She murmured and turned her head, fingering her hair. It was still blonde.

"Will it stay like this?" she asked. He nodded.

"You found who you are, love, and it will stay with you always." He replied. She smiled and nodded.

"Good. I like it much better than my old hair." She said and sat up, frowning.

"What did I do? I remember killing everyone, but did I hurt them more?" she asked. He sighed.

"You tortured your mother but not your father or sister. You impersonated your mother and got the _Prophet_ to write a retraction about what she said. It was quiet successful. I think you also used your mother's identity to transfer all the Slythe funds to you. You are now one of the richest people in the Wizarding world." He said. She nodded slowly.

"I think I may remember visiting Gringots." She said. He smiled.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked. She nodded, smiling.

"I will go make-"

"You lie down, love, I am perfectly capable of cooking for you." He interrupted and she smiled, lying back down on the bed.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded and went to cook her breakfast.

000 two days after the incident, Elizabeth's handiwork was discovered. The paper went insane about how Morgana Slythe wanted to make amends with her daughter before ending her own life. It also went on to tell the horrifying tale of the break in that ended the lives of Meleficent and Horus Slythe. Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk at the news.

"Finally. Closure." She said after reading through the paper, folding it slowly. Severus smiled at her and nodded. Then the moment was interrupted by the Floo lighting up and the voices of Hermione and Ginny yelling for Elizabeth. She ran into the living room and dove through the Floo, wand at the ready.

"What is it?! What's happened?!" she asked. The two girls stared at her.

"What happened to your hair!" they both shrieked. She winced.

"I was born blonde, and the Slythes transfigured it into black. Now why did you call?" she asked, putting away her wand after realizing they were in no immediate danger. The two girls beamed and held up their left hands.

"DRACO PERPOSED TO ME!"

"LUCIUS PROPOSED TO ME!" they said in unison. Elizabeth smirked.

"That is it? This is all you called me for? Good luck and good riddance says I, now I am going back to my lunch." She said and stepped through the Floo as her friends' jaws dropped.

"What?"

"That's all she has to say?"

"Screw her, let's do a joint wedding!"

"Yeah!"

0000

Severus looked up as Elizabeth walked back in. He smirked.

"The proposal?" he asked, amused.

"Yep." She replied. She rolled her eyes as she sat back down.

"They do realize that Lucius and Draco both are our friends and ask us advice on everything they do, right?"

"Apparently not. Did you tell them you planned both proposals?" he asked, taking a spoonful of his Sheppard Pie. She shook her head.

"And ruin the illusion their fiancés can think for themselves and be romantic? Never." She said, smirking quite evilly at him. He grinned.

**A/N: Sorry its short, but I got home late and I wanted to post something.**

**Reviews are amazing.**

**DITF**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

White was everywhere. Elizabeth's eyes hurt from the shear brightness of it. Her temple throbbed and her eye twitched as she sat straight with Severus beside her. They waited with baited breath as the music began to play. All the guests turned to watch the two women walk down the aisles. Elizabeth glared at the two as they smiled at her, but they both knew she didn't mean it.

Elizabeth watched the slow progression of the brides and sighed.

Lucius and Draco watched from the dais with pride and love in their eyes as Hermione and Ginny walked toward them. The wedding had begun.

000

Elizabeth sighed as they walked through the door of Spinner's End after the wedding was finished. Severus sat heavily on the sofa and heaved a sigh.

"That was far more pompous than I had expected it to be." He said. Elizabeth smiled at him and walked up behind him. She slid her hands over his shoulders and down his chest to unbutton his white dress shirt.

"It wasn't all bad, in my opinion…" she murmured in his ear. He smiled slightly and glanced at her.

"You helped plan it, that statement is not accountable." He said. She laughed and kissed at his neck. He sighed happily and threaded his fingers through her hair.

"I wonder what the newlyweds are doing…" she murmured. Severus ground his teeth to prevent a moan as her hands slipped under his shirt and ran lightly over his nipples.

"I don't care right at this moment, love, and neither should you." He hissed before standing and swinging her up into his arms, carrying her to their bed as she giggled like a bloody school girl.

000

Ginny Malfoy stood with her back to the mirror in Lucius's massive bathroom. She was helping her new…. Daughter in law….. take off her clothes.

"This is so freaking weird… I'm like, your mother now!" Ginny said, her head turning at the prospect. Hermione Malfoy laughed and slipped out of her wedding dress. The two were in matching lingerie. Scarlet red and forest green bra and pantie set, pulled together with silver and gold mesh stockings with black pumps. Hermione giggled.

"We look like Christmas trees!" she said and Ginny laughed.

"No, we look like the Gryffindor wives of Slytherin's most sexy!" she said and the two girls laughed before straightening each other's clothes and fixing their hair. They linked arms and walked out into the hall and into the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor, where both their husbands waited. Draco and Lucius both stared at their wives in astonishment. Hermione blush when Draco practically drooled.

"Yep, it was too much, I'm going to go change." She said and tried to leave the room, but Draco lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning around to place her back facing the giant bed.

"You are gorgeous. And there is no turning back now." He whispered in her ear. She moaned. Ginny smirked and walked right up to Lucius, eyeing the bulge in his robes.

"Who would have thought it, a joint wedding, and a joint honeymoon…" she murmured as she climbed onto the bed behind him. He moaned as she started messaging his shoulders, kissing his neck.

Draco pulled Hermione over to them and pushed her down onto the bed, facing toward his father. He stared kissing up her neck before he nibbled at her ear. She sighed happily, closing her eyes.

Lucius watched his son work his hands up Hermione's body and under her bra and moaned as Ginny bit down on a sensitive part of his neck.

"This was a brilliant idea." He said simply before standing up and removing his outer robes, turning to his wife as he stood in nothing but his underwear. Ginny grinned even as Hermione gasped. Draco smirked and unclipped Hermione's bra with one hand while the other moved to Ginny and unclipped hers. The pieces of fabric dropped as one and both men groaned as they saw the two sets of beautiful mounds.

Lucius dragged Draco up and helped him removed his outer robes. The two girls' eyes widened as Draco's full body was revealed. He wore no underwear as his father did, but instead had decided to go completely commando. Ginny' eyes widened as her gaze zeroed in on Draco's hard cock. He wasn't as big as his father, but he was still very large.

Lucius shared a look with his son before they both nodded and Lucius knelt before Hermione. He spread her legs even as Hermione gasped and looked up at her husband as he watched his father. Lucius pulled her panties aside and leaned forward, licking up her slit and to her swollen clit. Hermione gasped and arched up.

"Oh gods." She muttered. Ginny smirked and climbed behind her friend. She started kissing Hermione's neck and ran her hands up her stomach to cup her breasts. Draco watched and smirked as his wife's face morphed into one of pure pleasure. He walked over and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. Hermione gasped loudly and arched as Lucius licked at her sodden snatch harder and quicker. Hermione's body started shaking with the overload of sensations. She came with a loud cry and a hand shooting down to clutch at Lucius's hair. Draco slowly pulled away and Ginny and Lucius followed suit. Draco pulled Hermione onto the bed and up to the headboard as Ginny leaned down and caught Lucius's mouth with hers. They both moaned.

Ginny pulled Lucius up next to her and he ripped off her panties before thrusting two fingers into her. She cried out and arched. Draco turned Hermione onto her hand and knees and knelt behind her, slowly pressing his hard cock into her.

Lucius pulled out his fingers when he was sure Ginny was read and quickly rid himself of his boxers. Ginny grasped him and stroked him once before he grabbed her hand and pinned her to the bed, thrusting into her. The four moaned as the pleasure of being together with the ones they loved over took them all. Hermione turned her head and watched as Ginny arched her back as Lucius rammed his hard cock inside of her.

Lucius caught her eyes and smirked, thrusting into Ginny harder, causing his wife to scream out in pleasure. Draco gripped Hermione's hips roughly and pulled her back, thrusting into her so hard, his balls slapped against her clit with each thrust. Ginny wrapped her legs around Lucius's waist and met his hips thrust for thrust.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh and cries of pleasure built up in the room until the entire hall was filled with the noises. The sounds grew louder and louder until it was topped off with each of the four screaming and roaring out their release.

Draco collapsed next to Hermione and clutched her close to him before kissing her softly on the lips, showing her in that one kiss just how much he loved her. Lucius managed to remain upright, if a bit shaky. He lowered himself beside his wife and she curled up into him, sighing happily.

The two men shared a smirk and Draco raised his fist into the air over Hermione's now sleeping form. Lucius raised his own fist and knocked his knuckles against his son's.

"Best honeymoon ever, eh dad?" Draco murmured. Lucius chuckled.

"Most definitely."

**A/N: Hello people, I'm back. I'm sick, I feel like I'm dying, I'm coughing up blood, I just had surgery on my foot, and I'm bedridden. Be prepared for a lot of chapters. Lol. **

**Review if you wish. **

**Special thanks to my amazing Stella. Without her, I wouldn't have had the guts to write this. Hope you enjoyed!**

**DITF**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth opened her eyes and blinked away sleep. She shifted and frowned. Severus wasn't in bed with her.

She sat up and looked around the room in confusion. It looked the same but somehow different. Her eyes zeroed in on the single blood red rose sitting on the desk in the corner. She stood up, not bothering to cover her naked body, and walked to the desk. She picked up the rose and held it in her hands. Under neither was a note.

'_Come find me –S'_

She smiled. So it was a game he wanted was it? Very well. She quickly got dressed, not knowing if he wanted to go out or stay in, and walked out the door. She turned down the hall and walked down the corridor. She walked into the living room and found two roses sitting on the coffee table. She picked them up and read the note.

'_I hope you are dressed – S'_

She grinned and walked out the front door into the cool air. She looked down the road and walked a little ways to the street. A man in a shabby brown coat walked over to her and smiled. She smiled back as he handed her a rose.

"To the most beautiful woman in the world." He said and walked away. She grinned. She did not have time to move, for a young boy pulled his mother over to her. She bent down and took the proffered rose.

"To the lady who makes any candy seem bitter!" He said and his mother handed over her rose.

"To the girl who was the most clever in class." She said with a smiled. Elizabeth smiled back and thanked them both. The two walked away and the moment was followed by a muggle boy on a bicycle. He stopped beside Elizabeth and handed her his rose.

"To the woman who could make any man fall to his knees." He said and rode away without waiting for a thank you. Elizabeth held the seven roses with a smiled even as a tall man in a business suit walked over to her and gave her three beautiful roses.

"For the girl who finished a job well done." He said and she noticed each of the three roses had one of her now deceased family's names on them. All but Ardent. She grinned and thanked the man. He nodded and pointed down the road.

"More await you down thataway." He said. She nodded and hurried down the road.

Elizabeth turned and was suddenly very glad she had hurried. A man in a muggle car drove by and stopped to hand her a rose.

"To the woman who brings light to the dark and black to the white!" he said before driving off. She grinned and walked a bit farther.

A woman with a long purple coat stopped her and handed her a rose.

"To the woman who is the last." She said. Elizabeth held the twelve roses and grinned from ear to ear. Who would have thought he Severus could be so sweet and romantic?

"I believe I may have misjudged him…" she murmured. She looked around and saw a trail of red rose peddles leading into a small cops of trees. She followed the trial and paused as she came to its end. Severus stood with his back to her, fiddling with something in his hands. She looked around the small clearing and smiled brilliantly. Rose peddles and roses floated in the air from magic and the field was green and beautifully lush like spring, even though it was nearing winter. Elizabeth walked forward and touched Severus's shoulder. He turned around slowly and took her hands in his.

"My beautiful Elizabeth… good morning." He said. She smiled.

"What a way to wake up… she said and kissed him gently. He kissed her back before bidding her to sit in the grass with him. She did and leaned into him. He rested his chin on her head and breathed in deeply, as if memorizing her scent.

"Elizabeth, my love, I have been meaning to ask you this for a long time now, but I could not for the life of me think of how or when. So I will now… Lizzy, you are my life, my entire world. There is nothing more I would rather do than be with you always. You are the light in the world and the one person I know will not judge me… I love you more than life itself and now… I wish to ask you a very important question." He said. Elizabeth turned to him, even as tears burned in her eyes from his sweet, caressing words.

"Yes, my love? What is it?" she asked. He took her hand and reached into his sleeve to pull out a black velvet box. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of it. Severus turned fully toward her and looked her in the eyes, his black gaze burning into her ice blue eyes with a fiery passion that ignited her entire soul.

"Elizabeth Meriwether Tomas, would you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. Elizabeth paused before tackling him in a hug and kissing him on the mouth.

"Yes yes yes! A thousand times yes!" she said. Severus smiled happily and wrapped his arms around her waist. They sat in each other's embrace for a long while, only when the magic holding the roses in the air began to fade did they get up and leave, the twelve beautiful roses being carried in Elizabeth's arms.

They soon found a nice, cozy home in a silver vase on the bedside table in Severus and Elizabeth's room, happily under a stasis charm to keep them from ever wilting.

The newly engaged couple sat by the fire that evening, cuddled up in each other's arms. Elizabeth smiled contentedly and thought that nothing could ruin this moment, her life was perfect.

Of course, as everyone knows, when these thought are thought, the thinker is often very wrong. And Elizabeth soon found just how wrong she could be….

**A/N: Two in one night? I pamper you guys. I hope you liked this. Thanks to Stella for giving me advice on the proposal and thanks to a story I cant remember the name of right now for the rose idea. The story was better than this, so if I find it again, ill be sure to tell you guys.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**DITF**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Severus sat at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee and reading the morning _Prophet_, waiting for Elizabeth to wake up. She had been sleeping more and more since the night he proposed, but he chalked it up to her staying up late to plan the wedding and guest list.

He looked up as a door slammed down the hall. He stood up and walked to their bedroom and peeked in. Nothing. He turned and walked toward the bathroom. The door was closed and he heard a gut wrenching sound from within. He pushed the door open and rushed to Elizabeth's side, holding back her long blonde hair as she vomited her stomach contents and acids into the toilet. He rubbed her back soothingly until she dry heaved and then finally calmed. She stood and dunked her head under the faucet and washed her mouth out with a grimace.

"Disgusting." She said. He nodded.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" he asked, his voice cautious and concerned at the same time. She nodded and shuddered.

"I think I might have to see a healer about it. I threw up last night while I was showering too. Thank goodness I made it to the toilet though. That would have been disgusting." She murmured. His brow furrowed in worry and he frowned.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, standing from his kneeling position.

"About a week." Elizabeth said with a shrug. Severus shook his head and walked toward her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" he asked, his voice and facing showing he was more worried than angry. She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"You would have worried… you are worrying now…." She said. He shook his head at her and lead her toward the kitchen.

"I am more worried about your health right now than I would have been, but I see your point. Now come, let's get some food in you…."

000

Hermione Malfoy sat on the couch, staring into the fire. Her husband, Draco, sat beside her, reading the letter sent to them by Headmistress McGonagall.

"She is asking us if we want to take a job. I would be Defence teacher and you would be Charms…. What do you think?" he asked, leaning back. She sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder to read the letter. After skimming it a few times, she shook her head.

"I don't think I want to. Before marrying you I would have said yes, but now…. My life has had its fair share of adventure and excitement…. Why don't we just settle down?" she said. Draco smiled at his wife and nodded.

"I'll have Lipsy write a note saying we decline the offer…. Now…. Why don't we go 'settle down' in the bedroom shall we?" he asked playfully, leaning down to nip at her ear. She giggled and stood.

"I was thinking more the… say, kitchen?" she said and sashayed into the kitchen. Draco watched her go, his eyes glued to her delectable arse, before jerking back to reality as she was out of sight and bolting after her.

000

"Can you believe the nerve of that woman?! Honestly, it's like I wasn't even there! And _you_! You liked it, didn't you!?"

Ginny Malfoy was not happy.

"Ginny, darling, I swear I was merely making conversation! I care nothing for Lorelei!"

Lucius Malfoy was not happy.

"Sure you don't! She practically drooling over you, hanging on your arm, ignoring me, and begging like the dog she is for you to fuck her!" Ginny shouted through the bedroom door at her husband. She sat on the bed with her arms crossed.

On the other side of the door, Lucius sighed.

"Ginny, I love you, not her. I would never do anything with another woman, you know that! I am yours! If she wants to make a fool of herself in my presence, let her!" he shouted at his wife.

"Talk to the door, buster!"

"I'd rather talk to you!"

**A/N: Sorry its so short, and very very very very very late. But I promise more is coming soon….**

**Don't hate me….**

**DITF**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth sat on the small cot in the hospital room, Severus by her side. The Healer had been gone for a few minutes now. Elizabeth turned to Severus with an anxious look on her beautiful, scarred face.

"Do you think that I really…" she trailed off, her face creasing in in worry.

"Maybe… let's just wait for the Healer to return so we can have a for sure answer, alright?" he replied. She nodded and straightened as the Healer walked back into the room. The brown haired woman smiled at her patient and her spouse, both very tense.

"The test results are in. Miss Slythe, I'm sorry to say you are not pregnant, but you do have a very lengthy stomach bug. Drink lots of liquids and it should pass in about a week. If it doesn't, this is a list of potions you can take to alleviate the symptoms. I suggest only taking them if the virus has not passed by Thursday." The woman said, handing the blonde a slip of paper. Elizabeth thanked her, visibly more relaxed, and stood from her seat. Severus glided out of the room at her side, his posture more relaxed than it had been.

They walked out of small hospital and into Diagon Alley. The two looked at each other and Elizabeth gave him a relieved smile.

"Well, no insufferable toddler dunderhead for us." She said and Severus laughed heartily.

000

Elizabeth sat on the sofa with a heavy sigh. Severus sat next to her and took her hand. He glanced at her before clearing his throat and turning fully toward her.

"Elizabeth, I have something I wish to ask you…" he said. She nodded and smiled at him encouragingly.

"What is it, Severus?" she asked. Severus paused and took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind.

Would she be adverse to it? Would be angry at him for even considering it? Would she start a fit of rage or would she be okay with his thoughts? Would _she_ consider it? He gulped audibly.

"Would you…. Like to… perhaps we could… if you don't mind that is… oh bugger." He hissed and shook his head. Elizabeth cupped his face in her hands and gave a look that told him she understood his hesitance but was now nervous about his next words.

Severus looked into her beautiful blue eyes and let the calm wash over him, wiping away his fear and doubts.

"Would you mind terribly if we moved?" he asked. She tilted her head slightly and pursed her lips in thought.

"Moved to where?" she asked, her voice heavy with curiosity and anticipation. Severus shrugged.

"Anywhere you'd like. I grow tired of Wizarding Brittan, though…." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like to move too. The question now is this, where are we going?" she asked, smirking. "Would you be adverse to say…. The Caribbean?" she asked. He chuckled and wrapped an arm over her shoulders before kissing her forehead.

"I think that would be the perfect place for us to live." He said. She smiled and stood.

"I shall start looking for houses for sale." She said and went into the kitchen to start looking through the World Wide Wizarding Web. Severus watched her go with a smile. Things were finally looking up for them.

000

Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Elizabeth were sitting around a table in the Leaky Cauldron with drinks in their hands. Elizabeth had just told them the news that she and Severus were moving.

"We just found an open manor on the coast. We leave in a few days." She said. Luna smiled dreamily.

"That's lovely, Elizabeth. Will you keep in touch?" she asked. Elizabeth laughed and nodded.

"I'll still come by for our weekly get-togethers! Don't worry about that." Elizabeth. Ginny smiled.

"I'm happy for the two of you. But, what about the wedding?" Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, weren't you supposed to get married?" she asked. Elizabeth sighed and looked at the glamoured ring on her hand. She shook her head.

"Well, girls…. The thing is, we couldn't wait to get married….. we kind of… eloped a month ago…." She said. The silence that fell over the table was deafening. Then outraged cries erupted from the girls.

"YOU WHAT? WHAT ABOUT ME BEING THE MAID OF HONOR?!"

"I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT! HOW COULD YOU JUST GO OFF AND ELOPE?!"

"Congratulations, Elizabeth… I am happy for you both." Luna said, even as the two Malfoy women shouted at Elizabeth for being so inconsiderate as marrying her dream man in private and without them. Elizabeth looked at her blonde friend with an amused smile.

"If only they could see things the way you do, Luna." She said with a sigh.

In the back corner of the room, Lucius, Severus, and Draco sat watching their respective wives. Neville Longbottom sat with them, eyeing the pretty, dreamy blonde beside Elizabeth. Draco eyed the young man next to him.

"When will you ask her, Neville?" he asked. Neville shrugged and took a swig of his Firewhiskey. He had grown from the final battle, become more of a hardened man than the chubby boy that had gone to school with Draco.

"I want to, but I don't think she likes me that way. We've been friends for ages, but I don't think she sees me as lover material." He said. Draco chuckled.

"Dude, the way she looks at you, you'd think you were the only glass of ice water in the desert." He said. Severus nodded and took a drink from his glass of brandy.

"It's true, son. She really has a thing for you." Lucius said. Neville gulped and stood up.

"Right then! I think I'll go ask her!" he said and gulped down the rest of his drink before going over to the girls' table.

"He's got balls." Severus said. Draco nodded.

"Hopefully enough to get the girl." He said and sipped his beer.

Neville cleared his throat when he reached the girls. They turned to him and greeted him happily. He returned the greetings and then turned to Luna.

"Uhm, Luna, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked and she nodded. She stood up and followed him into a corner where no one could hear them.

"Luna… I wanted to ask you if you would like to… go out to dinner with me sometime… as a date." He said. Luna's cheeks reddened and she smiled.

"I'm free tonight… If you'd like…." She said. Neville grinned triumphantly.

"I'd love to!" he said. They shared a smile before Luna looked back to her curious friends.

"I should get back." She said. He nodded and she paused before standing on her toes and planting a kiss right on his lips. She pulled back before he could respond and skittered back to her seat to squeals of delight from her friends. Neville blinked before sauntering up to his seat with a shit eating smirk.

"I rock." He said and sat down even as the other men started laughing at him. Nothing could deter his mood.

**A/N: Ok this is extremely late, I have no real excuse except that I do have a life. I apologize to those of you who have been waiting for this, and I also would like you all to review and tell me what you want to see happen, because I'm running out of ideas.**

**Thanks.**

**DITF**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

The moonlight shone down on the garden as the two people moved across the grounds lightly, their only depiction was their movement.

"_Elizabeth." _they spoke to the air of the night.

"_Come to us. Join us beyond the Veil…" _the voices grew louder, repeating their words until it was a cacophony of sounds. The wind picked up and the voices grew louder until there was no distinction between the voices and thunder that rolled through the gardens.

Elizabeth covered her ears and groaned in pain as the noises grew louder. The wind blew her hair into her face and she watched, enraptured as the blond bled out and into the wind, leaving her hair a dead black. She screamed.

Elizabeth sat up in bed with a shout. Severus jerked upright beside her and looked over at her as she panted and gripped her head. She didn't know why the dream was so terrifying, she just knew it was. Did that not qualify as a nightmare? The noise, the dark, the evil in the air? Was that not something to fear?

"Elizabeth?"

Was it just her heart, still wounded by her memories, telling her to help it move on?

"Elizabeth?"

Could it have been a remnant of the Slythe family, still haunting her?

"Lizzy?!"

Could it have been something else, something darker?"

"ELIZABETH?!" Her head jerked around to see Severus kneeling beside her, gripping her shoulders tightly. He sighed in relief as she responded.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked. She shook her head and rolled out of his grasp and off the bed.

"I need a moment." She said before going into the restroom and shutting the door and locking it. Severus looked at the closed door in confusion. She never refused to talk to him about something before. What was going on?

000

Ginny Malfoy stood with her husband and her new family at the hospital doors. They waited patiently but no one came out. Then, darkness flowed from the doors as they opened and they rushed forward.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked, her hand clasped firmly in Draco's. Severus shook his head.

"She is acting strangely and is not eating, but there is nothing medically wrong with her. She is perfectly healthy in every way, shape, and form." He said and looked up at the window where his wife was looking down on them with a cold look. He shook his head and sighed.

"It's like the old her has died and left us." He said.

000

Elizabeth watched her husband and friends as they spoke outside the hospital. She was to stay overnight as Severus had asked of the doctors. She turned away from the window, her eyes clenched and her shoulders stiff. She wanted nothing to do with them right then. They were never going to know if she had her choice. But Severus, sending her here, had hurt her deeply. She was currently in the Psych ward of St. Mungo's. He thought her mad.

"We're all mad here…" she turned around quickly at the voice from behind her and came to see the window. Her reflection stared back at her before the reflection of a man she did not know came up behind her own.

"Aren't we, Elizabeth Slythe?" she whirled around but no one was with her in the room. She slowly turned back around and her reflection was gone. The man's image was closer now and smiling very creepily in her opinion.

"Who are you?" she asked and reached out to touch the glass. It was cool beneath her fingers and had the feel of half melted ice. Her hand slid easily of the image before her.

"I am one who is like you."

"You are a wizard?" she asked, sitting on the sill of the window. She knew she should probably be frightened or scared or even confused, but she was only curious. The image shook its head.

"No, I am like you. I am a god. The god of darkness and light." He said. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"I am neither god nor goddess. And yet you claim to be as I am. How can this be?"

"Ah, but my dear, you are a goddess. You are Elizabeth, goddess of life… and death." He said. She looked at him and shook her head.

"You speak riddles and lies, stranger. I know not who you are, and I've no wish to know, but I will tell you, you are indeed mistaken. I am not the girl you seek." She said. She turned away from the window and bumped into the chest of the man in the window. She glanced over her shoulder to see his reflection gone, with only hers remaining.

"Elizabeth you must look into your heart. You are truly the goddess of life and death. You can kill with a glance and bring life with a touch. Surely you must know this." He said. She shook her head.

"You are but a figment of my mind. Leave me to rot here in peace, fowl one." She said and clenched her eyes shut, her fists coming over her ears as if to block out sound. Her body crumpled inward as if she wanted to curl up and disappear. The sounds of voices filled her mind and she shouted out loud to try and drown them out.

Her eyes flew open to find herself lying on the floor beside the window, holding in her hand a blood red rose. As she watched, before her own eyes, he red of the rose dripped away and onto the floor as if it was indeed blood. The rose was white underneath.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait. I have a lot of shit going on right now. When I imaged this scene it was Johnny Depp's Mad Hatter in the window and Heath Ledger (Rest in peace) as the Joker standing before her. Both are insane but incredible characters in my opinion. Both actors portrayed the parts perfectly. **

**Thanks for reading, review if you wish.**

**DITF**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Terrifying Truth of Elizabeth Slythe**

Elizabeth had been in the hospital for three days before they let her go back home. Severus smiled brightly at her as he picked her up from the hospital. She smiled back, despite the odd things happening in her mind, she had missed him greatly. Her darling Severus.

Severus took her hand and led her out of the hospital, holding her close to him as they Apparated away to their home. He led her inside the house and she smiled. He had gotten it ready for her home coming quite nicely. The rooms were clean and several red roses were scattered about. It reminded her of the roses at her bedside table that he had given her for his proposal. She smiled at him and followed him as he led her to sit on the couch.

"It's good to have you home, Lizzy." He said and she smiled brilliantly back at him.

"It's wonderful to be home, Severus." He leaned in to place a kiss on her lips when a knock sounded loudly at the door. Curious, Severus stood up.

"Who could that be?" he murmured as he made his way back to the door, wand in hand in case of some unwanted visitor. He opened the door and there stood a man Elizabeth would recognize instantly.

"You!" she cried, leaping up from her seat and rushing to the door, pulling Severus away from him. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. Severus looked down at her confused.

"Elizabeth, who is this man? Do you know him?" he asked. The mysterious man laughed heartily.

"That is like asking the Sun if he knows the Moon!" he said, his voice pounding in Elizabeth's ears.

"Elizabeth, it is time to go. I would apologize, but I feel no remorse." He said. Severus looked at his wife in confusion and desperation.

"Lizzy, what's going on? Please tell me…" he said. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I don't know! I'm not going anywhere!"

"The Goddess of Life and Death must return to her rule! You must come with me!"

"What is going on here? Who are you and why are you trying to take my wife away from me?"

"She is not your wife, she is the Goddess of Life and Death! She must come with me!"

"SILENCE!" the two men turned to look at Elizabeth but she shrugged and shook her head as if to say 'it wasn't me.'

"You three need to calm yourselves. This fighting will get you nowhere. Joseph, I am disappointed in you. Charging in like you did and trying to take her back. And Eliza! You must learn that not everything is as you think it is! Your husband as well!" a beautiful voice filled the room. Turning, all three saw the owner of the voice. A woman with near cherry red hair stood in the doorway. She wore a long white dress that seemed like something an ancient Greek would wear. Her robes flowed from her body in a lovely fashion, as if a part of the wind itself. She took a step toward them and it seemed as though her feet never touched the ground as she floated toward them gracefully.

"Marila, what are you doing here?" the strange man asked in annoyance. The woman smiled at him, her bright red eyes twinkling merrily.

"Joseph, you of all people should know that where there is conflict, I appear. I am the Goddess of War you know." She said. Elizabeth glared at the woman as Severus stared at her open mouthed.

"Lily?" he asked. Marila turned to him and shook her head.

"Lillian Evens was not I, my dear boy. Granted her hair was nearly fire, but that makes no difference. She was mortal, I am a goddess. That should be enough for you to know we are not the same." She said before turning to Elizabeth.

"Eliza, it is time to come home. You must return to your rule as Goddess of Life and Death. I know you do not remember, for our father sent you away from home to save you from the wars, but it is time to restore your previous self and return your memories." She said. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I have no reason to go back to a life I don't remember. My reason for living is currently standing between you and I. my name is not Eliza, it is Elizabeth." She said. Marila shook her head.

"Think, dear, your name has always been different. Elisabeth is spelled with a _'s'_ but you spell your name with a _'z'_. Tell me, why is that? You are the only Elizabeth who spells her name that way. Even in Muggle cultures. You are Eliza. As you always have been." Marila said and reached forward as if to touch the blond. Severus pulled her back and growled at the woman.

"You will not take my wife from me! I nearly lost her once, I shall not lose her again." He hissed. Elizabeth hugged him from behind. "We will always be together." He said. Elizabeth smiled, love welling up inside her for the man. Marila frowned.

"I know what you are thinking, Marila, but no he cannot return with us. He is no god, nor is he immortal or saint." Joseph said, turning his gaze from Marila to Severus. Elizabeth stiffened.

"I am no goddess, immortal, or saint, and yet you wish me to join you!" she cried and flung her hands in the air. Marila shook her head.

"Eliza, you are a goddess. You belong with us, not here."

"I belong with my husband!"

"You belong in hell!" Joseph yelled. The room froze and Elizabeth was drawn into a memory. Brilliant fires lit around the edges of lovely plains surrounded by walls. Outside the walls was the suffering of man and woman alike. Outside was the punishment for the wicked and the fear of the chaste. Outside her home was hell.

**A/N: Hello again. No I am not dead. Obviously. **


End file.
